Let It Be Me
by MSCIBET
Summary: What would have happened if Clark had gone away to college and met Lois Lane? Here's a slight AU from the Smallville set. More info in the AN in chapter 1. Please leave reviews. Thanks! COMPLETE COMPLETE
1. The Meeting

Let It Be Me

_A/N – This fic is AU in that the meeting of Lois and Clark is completely different than the show. This story starts out in between S4 and S5 and Lois is a few years older than Clark. I have tried to change some things in it to reflect Smallville but it was written originally when L&C was on. So, you have to picture no aliens, no ship, no Luthors in Smallville. But a few twists on the same characters._

Chapter 1 - The Meeting

"Good morning class. This is the journalism seminar. You should all understand that you will receive optional credit for this class. The syllabus is coming around as well as a sign in sheet. Now, you will ... excuse me sir... have you found a seat?"

Pushing through several people in the back rows, he looked up as he sat down, "I'm fine. Sorry."

"Well then, if you would look at the syllabus. The seminar will consist of three major writing efforts and daily writing assignments. These daily assignments may encompass any facet of the university or city life. As future journalists, I expect you to fully jump into your work and not accept no for an answer. Also, there will be a midterm and final, which both include a mock event to be covered within minutes. Now, for today, I would like an obituary - your obituary, and please die with honor. This is the first time and last time this next thing will ever happen. Dismissed early." The professor picked up his bag and walked out. The students all sat in amazement of the amount of work ahead, much less the coolness of the professor. They began leaving, seeing he wasn't joking.

"Excuse me..." A handsome yet slightly nerdy looking man tried to squeeze between two women sitting still. He looked around and saw several other women looking in his direction and giggling. Trying not to blush, he tucked his head into his chest and continued out the door.

"What did you think of that introduction?" A woman raced up to the man and was panting she had run so hard. She was wearing jean shorts and a sleeveless shirt. She was naturally pretty, but had a little too much make-up on for it being 90 degrees. The handsome man, in shorts, looked over at her.

"You talking to me?" He kept walking toward the dorms.

"Yeah, what did you think?" She almost had to run to keep up with his regular stride.

"I don't know...sounds interesting, but more challenging than what I'm used to. Why?"

"Well, I thought it was...unconscious. I have never had a professor at this school so cold in reaction."

"I really never had a class here...I actually go to school in Kansas but I..."

"There's my bus...nice meeting you." The woman ran off as the man stopped and watched.

"Nice meeting you too." He continued off to the dorm that he had rented for the session. It was one room, but he had no roommate. The bathroom had a shower and very dirty water. The bed was really not a bed, but more like a wooden block. He threw his books down and decided it was a good time for a nap.

* * *

"Lucy? It's Lois. I hate my journalism class. I wish these professors would let us write on what we want. Now they want us to write our own obituary."

"Lois, what else happened? Anything good? Are you going to the summer dance there?" Lois by this time had thrown her shoes off and crawled into her lounge clothes.

"I met a few people in class. There was this girl that actually wrote an article for the New York Times already. See the competition I have."

"Lois, you wanted this."

"I know, but on the other hand, there's this guy from Kansas...at least I won't have the lowest grade in the class." Lois proceeded to shove a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Lois, ask him to the dance. From what you say, that has got to the longest conversation with a man you've had in months." Lucy could just picture the look that Lois was giving the phone in response to that comment.

"Look Lucy. This is college. I am not some giddy school girl anymore. Yes, I am. You're right. Maybe if I ever see him again. There are two hundred people in this class. Oh, I have to go." Lois shoved the ice cream back in the fridge, changed and headed out the door.

* * *

The archeology class went better than the journalism class did. At least, he got there on time. He was rarely late to anything but then again he couldn't speed into a room of hundreds of people. He got back to the dorm again and looked around his room. It didn't leave much room for movement. But, it was a basement room, so if he wanted, he could sneak out. Being the first day, he thought he should check in at home.

"Mom, it's me. No, I'm fine. Classes sound interesting. No, I haven't done 'anything.' Just playing the good college student. But I need a favor. I'm a little short of cash and would really like to have a good dinner."

"Then come home tonight...bring you work, you can return a little before classes start tomorrow."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon." Clark arrived in Smallville a little while later, knowing that was going to be exactly what he liked most.

"So, have you met anyone yet? Your father and I were hoping that something better would happen at college." His parents looked at him intently.

Jonathon and Martha both hoped that Clark would fare better at a school away from Lana Lang and away from the distractions that had come with living in Smallville.

"Actually, this woman started babbling to me today and then ran off for the bus. I really have still no idea what was going through her mind but whatever it was, she was sure trying to get an answer out of me." He and his parents laughed.

"Did you get her name?" Martha was always trying to fix her son up, feeling somewhat sorry for his being different.

"Nah. Just that she doesn't like the prof or something like that. But don't say anything mom, I have already decided to talk to her again." Martha smiled and patted her son on the back. "You know I have a good feeling about this summer. I think something good is coming and that I'm fitting in." His parents smiled as they started clearing the dishes. The rest of the night was quiet where their son could finish the work that he had for the next day.


	2. Making It Through A Night

Chapter 2 - Making Through a Night

"Good morning. Please pass, in your row, the papers you wrote up to the front. If not typed, please refrain from passing them in and type them by tomorrow. Thank you." Clark tried not to use his superhearing but couldn't help hearing that voice babbling again.

"Do you think this was a stupid assignment? I did." Then he found her giving her hand to some man next to her. "Lois Lane from Metropolis." The man next to her gave her a look and Clark cursed under his breath.

_Why couldn't I be down there - that guy doesn't care to listen to her._

Clark didn't realize how long he had been staring at her and then looked down at his watch. The entire hour had passed before his eyes. They were dismissed and people began leaving before he realized. He started to get up.

"Hello again...Are you there?" She was standing there.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling all that great today. Studying too much already I guess." He got up and started out of the aisle.

"Well, looking at your paper, you didn't get the notes. Come with me." She pulled on his shirt as he followed behind her.

"Where are we going, Lois?"

"We're going somewhere to get you caught up. How did you know my name, did I tell you? Oh, we're getting a study group together to edit and all - interested?"

"Sure. And I kind of heard you talking to the guy in the aisle down. Your voice kind of carried." Clark looked amusingly at her remembering another particular girl from Smallville that was somewhat like her.

"Oh, let's go to the library," she started walking toward a tall building in the center of campus.

Clark stopped and tapped on the young woman's shoulder, "My room is closer and I have another class in an hour."

"Fine, where do you live?" They walked in a daze to Clark's room. He put the key in the door and opened it. "This is it? You like living in a closet?"

"It's not great, but I'm the only here for a few weeks." Clark threw his stuff down and excused himself. He peeked around the door and saw Lois going through his stuff.

_She's a snoop._

He started coughing coming out of the bathroom, seeing her suddenly move away from the desk. "Comfortable? I have some water if you would like?"

"No thank you. I just need you to get the notes. The first meeting is tomorrow night about the first paper. It's at my place. I'll draw you a map. You copy these." She handed him the notes. Clark hunkered over the notes and copied then 'quickly'. Lois finished the map up at the same time. "How did you do that?"

"I knew most of it already. Thanks, I'll let you know about tomorrow, but I have."

"A class, I know. Nice meeting you ... uhhh."

"Clark."

"Nice meeting you Clark." He walked her to the outside door where she abruptly walked off in a frenzy. He shook his head and giggled slightly. _I thought I was the only one that caused a whirlwind when leaving a room. I'm going to be late for this class now. This woman I don't know is already causing me problems. _He picked up his books and went out the door.

* * *

Wednesday night had come quickly and Clark was happy for that. He dressed pretty casual thinking that the study group would be just hanging out together. He picked up his books and walked out the door. He arrived at a nice apartment where a young woman was coming out of the door.

"You must be here for the study group. Lois is inside; you can go make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

"My name is Lucy. I'm Lois' sister." Clark shook his head and looked back at her as he went into the apartment. Lois met him at the door. Clark stood looking at Lois in her small shorts and tank top, almost missing what she said to him.

"I guess you met Lucy. There are a few people here already. Go in and make yourself comfortable. There are some eats and drinks on the table." Clark felt strange watching her walk upstairs again, like a lovesick child. The meeting started a few minutes later, with Lois sitting across from him.

"Clark what topic did you get?" Clark pulled out his project sheet and read it.

"War with France. It's sounds kind of dull. What about you?" The rest of the room was talking to each other.

Lois looked at her sheet, "Another stupid topic...how I am going to write on this. 'You are a writer for a low end tabloid paper - write a believable article depicting an alien landing in Nebraska.'" Clark looked at her nervously and then realized he had nothing to worry about.

"You could have a lot of fun with that Lois. But we could trade if you wanted. Take this one then." Clark handed her the political piece, thinking he could ham it up for a tabloid paper. Besides, he felt 'close' to the topic.

"So, how's everyone enjoying the class?" Lois wasn't much for small talk. The group continued to talk well in to the night. Lucy came downstairs to see that Lois, Clark, and Brenda were still talking.

"Guys, you ever going to get any sleep?" Brenda looked at her watch.

"I have to go, but I'll see you two in class." Brenda left and Lois walked her to the door. Clark still sat in the living room watching Lois, knowing what he felt couldn't possibly be a good thing. Lucy broke into his thoughts.

"You want to get something to drink?"

"Oh yeah..whatever." He followed Lucy into the kitchen, catching himself trying to look at her. He leaned against the counter as she handed him the drink. They smiled strangely at each other. Clark suddenly felt something come over him.

"Goodnight Clark." Lucy put her glass away and kissed Clark lightly on the cheek before she walked up the stairs.

"Put your jaw back in. I love her but she will break your heart. Besides, she's more worldly than I am so I know she's more than you can handle."

"And what makes you think that I'm not?" Clark put his glass in the sink and followed Lois back into the living room.

"No offense but you're from Kansas. You don't exactly fit in. Where exactly in Kansas anyway?" Lois asked as she sat back on the couch and Clark sunk down into the armchair.

"Smallville." Clark watched as Lois' mouth dropped and started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You have got to know my cousin, Chloe." Lois and Clark both looked at each other stunned. Lois jumped up and exclaimed, "Oh, my god! You're Clark?! I've heard about you – how funny!"

Clark sat motionless in the chair as Lois slapped him on the knee and continued laughing about the connection she had made. Realizing that Clark's enthusiasm for the situation was not quite the same, Lois quieted down and sat.

"Yes, I know Chloe. We worked on the Torch together," Clark spoke calmly, trying to keep his composure.

_What did Chloe tell her about me?_

"Well, she's been married to that high school rag since junior high. Bet she made one hell of a good editor." Lois and Clark laughed thinking about how she would boss people around.

Lois yawned and softly said, "I have to be getting to bed, so..."

"I'm going. Thanks for tonight Lois and for your story," he smiled and went out the door. Lois watched him walk down the street toward the school.

_Lucy, why do you always get the ones that I think I might like. And Chloe – wow – when you said you had a looker working with you in high school, you weren't kidding._

With that, Lois decided to go dream about her new man and hoped that he might be around longer than the summer.


	3. Perfect Remedy for Nervousness

_A/N - Thank you for the reviews. I'm trying to balance fun (writing fanfic) w/ work, which is hard this week. Comments keep me going! So here's a little tease._

Chapter 3 - The Perfect Remedy for Nervousness

The next day, Lois was late to class. Running up to the door, she noticed that it opened by itself. Looking again, she saw something she hoped was a sight that made her feel better.

"I think we are both going to be late today. I sure am glad that they don't count tardies here." Clark smiled at Lois as he let her in front and into the large study hall.

"Glad of you two to join us." The professor seemed intent on making every moment of every student's life miserable. Lois and Clark just smiled back and sat down in the back of the room.

Clark overheard the whispering from a few rows down and passed it onto Lois.

"We seem to be the center of attention not only for being late." Lois playfully slapped him, but Clark only felt electricity in his skin.

"You know," Clark continued, "if they talk about us enough, we have to fulfill expectations." Lois flashed a look that Clark could tell for him to save the conversation for later. And the class continued.

After class, Lois decided to take a later bus home and walk to lunch with Clark. Over sandwiches, Lois finally opened up. "Ok. Here it goes." Clark looked at Lois weird, waiting. "I thought about you just a little and remembered something that my sister had told me about a few days ago and decided why not go for it. I mean there are almost two hundred people in the class and the only one I am getting to really know is you. So, why don't we just go for it and go to the silly dance at the student center. I mean I know it's probably not your thing..."

"Ok." Clark appreciated the fact that finally someone actually asked him out. He realized that all those years of pining for Lana and Chloe could have been rectified if they had just asked him out. How easy.

"And it really does sound silly and what?!"

Clark smiled at Lois and laughed, "I said ok. You're right...why not."

Lois was stunned out of words. "Yeah. Meet you there?"

"In front of the fountain at eight."

"Yeah. Oh, I gotta go, but I'll see you tonight Clark." Lois picked up her things and walked off. Clark could still hear her giggling, no doubt about how much she just went on.

* * *

At eight, Lois appeared in front of the fountain and no one else was there. "It's me. I do this. I can't get anyone to take me seriously when I do this." 

"Do you mean when you talk to yourself?" Lois turned around and saw Clark dressed in a pair of black slacks and blue shirt. "Sorry, I was late. I couldn't find any matching clothes here. I left everything at home." Clark offered Lois his arm, to her surprise. "But you look radiant."

Lois just smiled and decided not to push for anything else. Inside though, she screamed, _he likes me!_

The dance went quickly; Lois and Clark decided to take most of it and talk about various subjects. Lois continued to do most of the talking, which didn't seem to bother Clark in the least. Besides, neither of them really went for the alternative music of the time.

"We have to dance one time though. Come on Lois, rest your voice a bit." Lois giggled as Clark pushed her out on the floor between other strange people.

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line

Honey, I'm still free - take a chance on me

If you need me, let me know and I'll be around

If you have no place to go when you're feeling down

If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown

Honey, I'm still free - take a chance on me

Gonna do my very best, and that ain't no lie

Put me to the test, if you let me try

Take a chance on me (give me a break, will ya)

"God, I haven't done that since forever. Where did you learn to dance like that in Kansas?" Clark handed her a drink and pulled out the chair.

"We did have a few clubs in the state. Anyway, I kept up with some of the trends. Lois, it's getting kind of late and..."

"I know. I'll see you in class tomorrow?" Clark smiled.

"On time I hope." Walking across the street, Clark tucked his arm around Lois' neck and he could feel her shudder. "I'll see you tomorrow." Lois sat in her car and watched him walk off toward the dorms. He could feel she had a smile on her face.


	4. Family Blood Runs Thick with Jealousy

Chapter 4 - Family Blood Runs Thick with Jealousy

A couple of weeks went by. Clark still would meet Lois before class and talk with her to and from the bus stop and at their regular lunch meetings. Lois had thought more would happen after the dance but nothing as of yet. Maybe it wasn't all she thought it was.

The study group was meeting again tonight and Lois thought it was time to see where her relationship was going, if anywhere. But tonight, he had skipped the study session, which angered her. She found out when she got home and saw the note. Lois was in the kitchen when a key turned in the door.

"Thank you Clark for dinner. Would you like to come in?" Lois peeped around the door to see what was going on.

"The pleasure was mine. That was a nice restaurant but I really have to be going."

"Come on. Just for a second." Lois gasped when Clark followed behind Lucy and sat down on the couch. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you. Lois?" Clark leaned over trying to see around the corner off the door.

Pushing the door open, "Hi. I was just going to bed Lucy. Lock up? Night Clark." Clark slunk back on the couch as he saw Lois run up the stairs. Clark couldn't tell how Lois was feeling, but he wanted to know. Since he had obviously disturbed her enough to send her up the stairs that fast, it was time for a quiet exit.

"Lucy, I have to go." Lucy walked him the door where Clark politely kissed Lucy and walked off. Lois sat on the top stair, screaming inside.

* * *

After that night, Clark stopped meeting Lois at the door and sat in the front of the room. Clark, though, felt that he was better off with having Lois off his mind. That worked until the day she showed up at his place.

"Lois? What are you doing here?" She pushed herself into the room.

"I just want to know something. What are you doing with my sister? She's leaving for England in a few weeks." Lois thought that slip would upset him.

"I just went out with her since you didn't seem receptive after our first date and she has been nothing but nice to me since the first study session."

"You kissed my sister. You kissed her and not..." Lois raised her voice until Clark put his hand gently on her mouth.

"Not you? Are you that insecure that you and I didn't and she and I did? Lois, the only way you would know that is if you were still snooping on us. I mean I remember when you looked through my things the first time you came over. What exactly do you want to happen here? I'm just trying to have some fun while I'm not in Smallville." Clark looked angry at not only Lois but at her childlessness.

Pulling Clark's hand off her mouth, she managed a retort, albeit a bad one. "Look. She's able to attach herself to people that..."

Clark started to smile when he figured it out, "You like. I get it now. Why didn't you just out and say it? I thought you didn't like me after that dance."

Lois started to deny it but just sat down on the bed. She looked up at Clark, who pulled a chair over to her and giggled slightly.

"Lois, I was never that good with girls in general. It took me over a year to ask the first girl I really loved out and then made some very bad mistakes with your cousin. So, I tried something different and actually took a chance. I just went out with Lucy to get your attention, to see if you really liked me." Clark took Lois' hands in his. "I would rather go out with you."

"Really? I would love to go out." Lois jerked away after glancing at the clock in the room. "But we have to talk about this later. I have to go - for some reason my father, the general, wants to come visit this weekend and we have to get ready for him. But I'll call you." Lois picked up her stuff and started out the door even while talking. Clark followed her and stopped her short of the outside door.

"You better remember to call." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He could feel her temperature rise. "Don't tell me that I never kissed you for that night." Lois blushed as she ran out the door.

_Not bad for yourself Clark. _

Clark walked back to his room, grinning.

Lois walked off, feeling of her cheeks, _Stop it Lois. You're not a little girl anymore - haven't you been in love before?_

As promised, Lois called later that night. Clark heard other guys leaving with their girlfriends and hoped that she would call. They decided to meet later that night.


	5. You Move Me

Chapter 5 - You Move Me

"Sorry I'm late - I got caught in the rain." Lois tried to comb out her hair that was drenched. "I really did look nice at the apartment."

Clark rubbed his hand down her hair and then her face. Her skin was terribly soft. "You still look very nice. I thought we could see a movie here and then get a bite to eat later. The only thing showing though is..." He pulled out the tickets that he had picked up. He took her around the shoulders and walked her in.

She seemed nervous during the movie and kept wiggling in the chair until the picture started. Clark wasn't much of a romantic movie person but felt it wasn't a bad choice, When Harry Met Sally. Lois seemed to be enjoying it too. Midway through the picture, she curled her legs up in the seat and slipped her arm around his, resting her head on his shoulder. He could hear her sigh as she squeezed his arm. He occasionally looked down to see her smiling.

After the movie, they walked to the new pizza place on campus. They ordered and found a small corner table. They talked about Kansas and his family. Lois was unimpressed by the country but nonetheless fascinated by listening to him talk. After dinner, Clark walked Lois back through the park. He stopped by the campus fountain.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Clark combed her hair out of her face.

"Never noticed it before, but yes it is." Lois could feel Clark wrap his arms around her waist. She started tingling when his breath hit the back of her neck. She turned around to tell him to stop and saw him looking at her in anticipation. She closed her eyes and felt him cup her face in his hands and kiss her. When she responded back, Clark could feel his pulse rise and was afraid that they were floating. Suddenly, they pulled away.

"We should really get going, Clark."

"Yeah," And Clark walked her home.

"We should do this again. I really enjoyed tonight."

"I did too Lois. We'll do this again real soon." Clark took Lois by the hand as she started to stick the key in the door. "Real soon."

Lois looked up at this young man that seemed to be even more in love with her than she was with him. Without thinking, Lois moved toward him and kissed and then felt his arms around her. Neither was sure how long they were like that but could hear voices and saw Lois' father and Lucy standing in the doorway. Clark let go of Lois but continued to hold her around the waist, smiling at her.

"Dad, this is Clark. We just got back." Lois ducked her head, let go, and started up to the door. "Goodnight Clark."

"I'll call you tomorrow night."

* * *

Clark and Lois were inseparable for the next weeks. For the one month anniversary, Lois had heard that Clark had something special planned. She was curious but he wouldn't drop any hints. She picked him up on campus and he drove the rest of the way. He said the place was a ways out of town. They arrived at a small steakhouse in the woods. Lois glared at the prices on the menus, "Clark - you can't afford this."

"Relax. The owner is a family friend." Actually, Clark was telling the truth. An old farmer had bought the place and was making a killing off the city people trying to get away. He looked at Lois and beamed when Charlie treated her like a princess. She didn't seem to mind either. After dinner, Charlie, locked the door.

"Just close it behind you Clark. Nice seeing you." The old man turned and went into the kitchen.

"Lois, how about a dance."

"You know how well I dance." Clark took her hand anyway.

"I'll try to teach you; you just try to follow." Clark was surprised at how light on his feet he was. She laughed when he spun her around and dipped her. Lois noticed he never once winced when she would step on his feet. After the last dance, Clark covered Lois with his jacket and walked her out.

Driving down the road, the car started making noise and suddenly gave out. Clark got out of the car, rolled up his sleeves, hoping it could be fixed with his powers.

"It's the fan belt. We're stuck here." He could see Lois was thrilled as she leaned back in the seat. He opened the back of the Jeep up and heard Lois come to join him. He put his arm around her and on her head as she lay down in his lap. He could feel his pulse rise when he saw her looking up at him, rubbing her hand across his chest.

"Clark, how many women have you dated?"

"A couple." Clark was surprised by her line of questioning and thought about the only two that ever counted, Lana and Alicia. Clark looked down at her as she started fiddling with his tie.

"How many have you been with?"

"Been with?" He was struck by the question but more so when she started to close the door down. He understood now what she meant. "Lois, maybe you've had too much to drink."

"Clark, this has been the perfect evening. I love you Clark." Clark nearly fell over. Not noticing until then, she had undone his tie and took his jacket off of herself. "Clark, I want to make tonight real special. I have really thought about this and I want you to be the one." She laid down and pulled him on top of her.

Neither remembered exactly how they got home; Lois had sworn she had felt wind under her. But neither would forget their first times.


	6. The Little Things That Get in the Way

_A/N - After watching the season finale and the week I've had, I had to post some more. Thank for reading!_

Chapter 6 - The Little Things That Get in the Way

The next few weeks tended to feel different than before. Both Lois and Clark wondered if it had been that night that had changed things. They also thought, in a way, it made a connection. Clark, though, started feeling something colder in Lois' hugs when he saw her. He felt it all come to a peak when he met with one afternoon.

"Clark, come on in."

"Lois, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying." Clark took Lois by the shoulders and pulled her into him.

"Clark, this is really hard for me but I think that we should see a little less of each other... I mean, we know that we're in love but I think our seeing each other is getting in the way."

Clark looked strangely at Lois, not believing what he heard. "Lois, it's getting in the way of what? We date, but we've been working together over the last couple of months too."

Lois paced in front of Clark, trying not to listen to his voice of reason. Lois blurted out in response, "But I didn't think that this summer would include me getting involved with anyone. It's just too complicated."

Clark looked worried as he saw Lois walk further across the room from him toward the door. "Weren't we having fun? I didn't think that were any strings attached." Clark got up and tried to move toward Lois.

Seeing him moving toward her, she backed away and paced again across the room. "Look, you may not have any problems here but I'm really getting confused. I have never been the kind that wanted to get involved but you have some power over me that I don't understand. Anyway, you're going back to Kansas in a week and I'm moving up. I graduate in two weeks. And on top of that, we're a couple of years apart. The general doesn't approve."

"I thought you told me you didn't care what the general thought? Lois, what are you saying," Shoving his hands in his packets, Clark looked at the floor, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I think we should break this off. It was just for the summer."

"Lois, you're worried about finals. This will go away if you just..." Lois walked over to the door and waited for him to approach her. "Lois, you're not serious."

Wiping her face once more, she looked straight into his eyes like she was piercing him in the chest as the words rolled from her tongue. "Clark, I'll see you in class tomorrow." Lois pulled the door open. Clark shook his head, rubbed her cheek, and kissed her on the way out the door. He could feel her tears on his hand.

Turning around toward Lois before walking out Clark responded to the tears, "I'm not giving up on this." He turned and walked out while Lois watched from the window, this time walking out of her life.

* * *

Clark got back to the dorm and called home. He had always been secretly called a momma's boy, but felt the name was true.

"Mom, it's Clark. Lois thinks I'm a distraction."

_"Clark, do you want to come home?"_

"I have to handle it until graduation. Lucy already asked me to see Lois. I don't think she broke it off even though she's telling herself she did. Mom, I love her. I'd give up 'everything' for her."

_"You mean never use your powers you have been possessed with because of a girl. Clark, we have talked about you developing into this person that can give so much for the world."_

"Mom, I love her." He could almost hear what his mother wanted to say, wanting to plead with him to think it over and not be foolish so young in his lifetime.

_"Clark, just don't get hurt. This is completely different than high school and the feelings are different too. All the superpowers in the world won't cure a broken heart."_

"I know. I have to go. I have a class." Clark hung up the phone and sighed. He picked up his books and left. He couldn't think of anything but Lois for the rest of the day. When he got back to his room, he checked his new answer machine...nothing. He had hoped that Lois would have changed her mind. He turned on the radio and lay down on the bed staring at the dresser. Her birthday was this coming weekend; he had planned a huge night for the both of them. She had even planned on staying over with him, but now all of this was gone. He walked over and picked up the card. Something touching but no mushy. He sat and stared at the words - I Love You - written on it. What did that matter now? Staring at the card, his mind wandered.

_What did I do wrong? Why is it that everyone that I ever fall for leaves me? Am I just destined to live alone? I should have never pushed Lana away. And Chloe – now Lois._

Clark sat a moment more and then wadded it up. Throwing it at the wall, he threw it hard enough to leave a dent in the wall. He felt like weakling now that half of his life was gone.

* * *

On the other side of campus, Lois stared blankly at a computer screen. She hadn't noticed that she had been typing until a woman asked if she needed help. Lois looked at the screen, which was scrolling Clark over and over as her fingers moved quickly over the keys. She almost laughed and then remembered what she had done earlier that day. She saved her program and then left, walking past the pizza place where they first went. She got in her car and sat. She started toward home and started crying. "Why am I crying - we weren't married or anything. It was just a summer thing." She got home and slammed the door behind her loud enough to bring Lucy downstairs.

"Bad day?"

"No. Not really. Oh, I just broke up with Clark." Lois quickly exited to the kitchen, but Lucy was right behind her.

"What?! Why?!"

"Don't start with me little sister. Look, I have important things going up and don't need the extra problems in my life."

"You are just fooling yourself." Lois turned and walked out of the kitchen furious at her sister. "UUmmph. What the?" Lois picked up a ragged piece of paper that was on the floor that made her slip. Lucy was now looking over her shoulder.

"What is it?"

Lois opened the crumpled paper and saw it was a birthday card. The words - I Love You - felt like a thousand knives in her heart. "It's my birthday card from Clark. My last little reminder of him. I guess he slipped it in when I got home." Lois threw the card back on the floor and started upstairs.

"You're just fooling yourself." Lucy followed her upstairs. "LOIS - YOU ARE THE MOST STUBBORN WOMAN I HAVE EVER MET!!"

"I know I am..." Lois whispered to herself as she took a bottle of aspirin out of the cabinet. She looked over at the picture of Clark and her at the restaurant his friend owned - they were so happy.

_It's for the best,_ she thought as she dropped the glass of water she had poured on the floor and stood in the puddle. She sunk down on the ground to pick up the glass and cut herself. "Damn you Clark Kent," she said to herself as she started sucking on her bleeding finger.


	7. Betting It All

Chapter 7 - Betting It All

On a Saturday in August, Lucy knocked on the door to Clark's now empty dorm room. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Clark picked up his jacket and walked with Lucy on his arm. "Does she know?"

"No. I wish she would just get her head out the sand. I would have taken you in a second." Clark looked at her and smiled as they arrived at the coliseum.

"Why didn't you?"

"She wanted you to herself - she made that clear. She still watches you leave the study sessions even though you two never speak a word to each other when you're there. My sis has always been stubborn. Clark, please knock sense into her before you leave her with me again." They sat down as Clark tried to hold back a laugh. He pulled something put of his pocket.

"I don't know if I can solve the problem, but I'm willing to try. What do you think?" Lucy just looked at the card he had gotten Lois, all flowers and teary eyed messages in it.

"You sure know how to mess with a girl's mind." Clark put away the card and pulled out something else. "Clark, do you think that's really wise? I know you still love her but are you ready for the answer."

Clark looked plainly at Lucy, put the item back in his coat, and softly spoke, "I have to give it one more try." Lucy nodded in understanding.

"Here we go." They sat in silence listening to the names. Clark could 'see' that Lois was upset that her father had again ducked out of one of the most important moments in a daughter's life. He could feel himself almost float off the bleachers hearing Lois' name announced. He looked over and saw how proud Lucy was and smiled at her.

"LUCY OVER HERE!" Lois looked radiant and happy, but quickly changed moods when she saw Clark walking with Lucy. "You work fast Clark. You two will make quite a pair."

"Calm down Lois. I came to see you and your sis gave me a ticket. That's it."

"Really? Oh Clark, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump down your throat." Lois looked at Clark nervously as Clark approached to hug her. "Congratulations Lois. You think we could talk for a bit before I take off?" He anticipated her saying yes and took her hand. She looked up at him and smiled softly. He hoped that was an opening for him, knowing that this was the last chance.

"Lois, can we talk?" He took her hands in his.

"Sure, where?"

"I thought we could take a walk." He looked at Lucy, who offered to take Lois' stuff back to the apartment and meet them there. "Lois, I was hoping we could work out something."

"What do you mean - I have an interview in Metropolis in two days. What could we possibly need to talk about? Clark, what is it?" He stopped there in his tracks and looked over at her.

"Lois, I love you. I want you to know that. I have loved you since the first day. You don't say anything if you don't want to." He stood quietly and heard no response. Lois started to walk again but she had turned white. He followed behind her until she sat down next on a park bench. He sat down next to her, confused about her reaction. He saw that smile was peeking out and felt that was good. On the other hand, he could tell she was deep in thought.

Suddenly, Lois took Clark's face in her hands and held it, "I love you Clark Kent." Clark heard this and knew it was then or never. He got up and then kneeled in front of her. Lois looked at him puzzled and then in shock. Clark could see her start breathing heavily.

"Lois, will you marry me?" Clark held the ring in the box. "I would give up everything for you to be my wife." Little did Lois know that the diamond she was staring at was picked out of a coal field in South Carolina.

"Clark...you...I...I'm sorry." She dropped her head. "I love you but this wasn't what I meant." She heard him close the box and saw him put his hand out.

"I'll take you home." Clark took her hand and walked silently back to the apartment. Lucy saw them come up the stairs and knew what the answer had been.

"Clark don't forget me." Lois said to Clark softly.

"Never," Clark was able to muster in a whisper.

"I just never thought that.."

"Please, just say goodbye." He pulled her close to him, hoping to hold her scent for the rest of his life. "I love you."

"I'm sorry Clark." He pulled back from her. She was already in tears. He noticed that he was crying for the first time too.

"I have to go..." He let go of her, and she watched him leave from her steps, for the last time.

_**A/N - Where do you think this is going to go? I know - do you?**_


	8. New Facades Crowd Old Memories

_A/N - Thanks for the reviews - 3 new parts posted._

Chapter 8 - New Facades Crowd Old Memories

Several months had gone by since Lois or Clark had seen each other. They had both since gone on with their plans. Lois recently had chosen to start working with the Daily Planet in Metropolis because her cousin, Chloe, had gotten a starting position at the Inquisitor. While starting at the bottom end at the Daily Planet, she quickly rose through the ranks after several exclusive stories that warranted her headline status. And she had fallen in love - real love - so she thought.

Clark had gone back to Central Kansas A&M and was continuing on his journalism degree. As part of his degree, he had to follow the rise of Lois from afar and sadly smiled everytime he thought of her. He had dated several women off and on but was not interested in anyone. Lana and he were now together, again. Seemed like old habits die hard. Clark, though, didn't mind. But as much as he thought Lana and he were meant to be in high school, things just didn't seem right.


	9. New Kid on the Block

Chapter 9 - New Kid on the Block, Old Wounds in the Heart 

_A/N – this is a leap from Smallville; think S9 and Clark has graduated and embraced his true heritage._

"Perry, what is it? I'm in the middle of something." Lois ran into the editor's office. She had been working her way up to the investigative reporter since right after graduation. Holding her coffee in one hand and a stack of papers in the other, she barged through the door.

"Lois, I want you to look over the resumes quickly and pick one that you think that you can work with. I'm stumped between these few last choices." Dumping her files on Perry's couch, she flipped through the resumes with no names and stopped on one.

"I went to that school - had a good journalism school. Had to have brains to get into there. This person seems to have some experience too."

"That's actually the one I had been thinking of too. Hold on here Lois." Perry took the resume and walked out of the office. Lois sat down in the office chair and started reading over her copies of her latest damaging article. "Lois, you remember that we had talked previously about your workload and your need for some help. And you understand that for the time you're in charge of the work that you two do." Lois sat up and looked puzzled at Perry, even though she shook her head yes to everything. "You picked him, I didn't. He seems like a good kid."

Standing up, Lois started yelling at Perry, "You got me a kid?! I didn't know that picked a kid." She saw Perry wave at someone around the corner and heard footsteps. Taking a breath, she waited to drill her first ever partner into the ground.

"Lois, this your new partner - straight from middle America."

"What?!"

"Lois Lane...Clark..." But Lois cut in.

"Clark?! How...what...man..." Clark stood motionless in the doorway and looked at Perry. He stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels, smiling crookedly. He honestly had known that she was still there and was pleasantly surprised with his new job and its perks. Lois remembered the flustered feeling she felt when she had said goodbye. She could see all his smiles and somber looks flash in her mind. She stood motionless.

"You two know each other?" Perry was confused.

"We had a class together in college one summer. We kind of started working together back then and then we uhhh...never mind." Lois started to babble but could see Clark didn't feel that it was the time or the person to be talking to about their past.

"Well, all I want is a solid reporting team. Now, Lois you have one already in the works so fill him in and get to work." Perry watched as Clark turned on his heels and walked out behind Lois. Lois walked back to her desk, noticing that Clark's desk was just across the partition from hers. He went and sat down; Lois kept looking over in his direction knowing that he could tell she was watching. He never looked up. Clark sat motionless, shuffling some papers over and over trying to forget what was not ten feet away.

Lois, after staring into space for the last few hours, walked over to Clark's desk. "We need to talk..." Clark looked up at her and grabbed his coat. Lois grabbed up her stuff and they headed out. Being after lunch, they decided on a quiet bistro down the street.

"Lois, I have really gotten over everything that happened...it's past. It's been almost five years since..." he stopped and looked at Lois, who was buried in Kleenex.

_Guess she's not all over it though,_ he thought. To her surprise, he took her hand in his. Lois looked up at him and then down at her hand in his. The familiar electricity of his touch seemed to return and made her nervous. Clark noticed it too and pulled his hand away and tucked it in his pocket. But Lois had noticed something else also.

"Clark, are you?"

"Was...am...it's not working." Clark lowered his head and fiddled with his hands that he had now put back on the table, knowing there was no reason to hide anymore. "I seemed to be doomed for bad relationships."

"Clark, do you want to talk about it?" He had never heard this side of Lois before.

"Maybe some other time - not right now. We need to work on how to work together right now without you know..."

Clark felt something hit him in the face and heard other people giggling around them. "SNAP OUT OF IT! Clark, we can work together. I couldn't have invented a better partner - I remember the pieces that we did for the class. They were wonderful. Come on, we need to get cracking." Clark was surprised by the turn that Lois had just done, but was happy that she didn't dwell on him. Maybe, though, there was something that she wasn't telling him.

The two started working in the library downtown, digging up files on the story that Lois had already started. Lois started sneezing with all the dust that they had kicked up. Clark tried not to laugh about the high pitch squeaks that came after each sneeze. He couldn't believe the amount of love he still felt for her. RING

"Hello. Hi hon...I'm working right now but I can meet you back at the Planet around 7ish. Alright, I'll see you then...You too. Bye." Lois threw the phone in her purse and hoped that Clark wouldn't be distracted by the call. She looked over and saw him buried in a pile of papers and thought nothing of him hearing the conversation. Little did she know that he could hear it all - just he didn't want to show it. He heard something around the corner.

"Lois, I think we should hide."

"Why?" Clark already had her by the coat and was pulling her behind the cabinets.

"Shhh." He pointed out someone that came into the room and started pulling out the files they had just been looking at. He looked at Lois and whispered, "Did you copy those?" She shook her head to affirm she had. The man left the room and turned the light out. "Come on - let's go." Clark took her and led her out of the dark room and out the back part of the library. When they arrived back at the Planet, Lois' date was already waiting for her.

"You're late." He gave her a comforting hug.

"You know work hon. This is Clark Kent, my new partner." Clark shook hands with the man as they stood looking at each other strangely.

"Clark is it? You look familiar - have we ever met before? Just to make sure, you two are partners at work right?" He smiled at Clark and tipped his head in jest. Clark knew he was kidding but could feel his throat close up. He could only manage half a grin.

"I doubt it - about the seeing me before. Night Lois." Before she could say anything, he was already in the elevator. Riding down to the ground floor, he thought how silly he felt standing there in front of Lois and her new man knowing he used to be 'hers'. He left the Planet and started home; he could really use some parental support after the whirlwind day.

* * *

"Mom? You here?" He still wore his suit, not willing to change into his alter ego. He had decided after college that he would finally embrace his true calling. With his Martha's's help, he decided to assume his superhero identity at the same time as his new Clark appearance. He had never actually said a word to the press or even posed for a picture but that could all change if he ever ran into Lois doing the story. 

"Clark, I thought you would be working tonight." Martha walked her son in and sat him down in the kitchen.

"I was, but we finished early tonight." She could feel there was more to the story.

"So how was the first day working for the big city paper?"

"That's great...fast paced, but..." He started twirling his fingers around again. He felt his mother put her hands on his.

"But what honey..."

"My partner...is...Lois..." Clark looked up at his mother as her jaw dropped and a smile then came across her face.

"Clark - Lois from college...the one you..."

"Yeah, I would rather not go into it...I need to go to bed. I've had enough for today and have an early day tomorrow." He got up and started out of the kitchen.

Walking through the living room, he could hear his mother's heartbeat speed up. Turning around, Clark looked at his mother and waited. He knew that there was something wrong.

"Clark, I have something that I have to tell you. I know this isn't the greatest time, but you need to come sit down." Clark sighed and sat back down at the table.


	10. Joker Wins Every Time

Chapter 10 - The Joker Wins Every time

"Lois, how's the dessert darling? I know you like the chocolate mousse." Lex looked at her as she devoured the fattening dessert.

"Mmmmm. Thisdelicsir. Tahkndfor the sdert."

"Lois, you didn't have to answer me immediately." They looked at each other and laughed.

Lois had met Lex a couple of years before during an interview and had first thought he was arrogant and selfish. But he had been out to prove her wrong; he thought she walked on stars. Lois quickly learned that money and power often made him cool and superficial but she soon learned he loved her dearly. Lex, on the other hand, never really understood why after dating so long, she still seemed standoffish.

"Lois, shall we be going? We have a lot to do."

"What?" She asked as Lex took her hand and led her out the restaurant door. He walked her across the street to the park. They often went for walks at night along the edge of the park, trying to relax. But tonight felt different to Lois. They sat down in front of the statue of a founder of Metropolis, not romantic but it would do.

"Lois, I want to ask you something." Lex took her hands in his.

"What?" Lex got on one knee and saw that Lois' face froze.

"Lois Lane, will you marry me?" Lois could see a thousand images flash in front of her - old boyfriends, all the things that Lex had done for her, and one vivid memory of another young man doing the very same thing several years before.

_You weren't ready then Lois...you knew that...say yes now,_ Lois thought to herself.

"Yes Lex...I will marry you." As she said yes, without missing a beat, Lex pulled out a velvet box with a perfect solitaire and placed it on her finger. They kissed for several minutes, almost not coming up for air.

"How about Valentines?"

"For the wedding - I like that, but that's not far off."

"Lois, I waited this long for you; I can wait another 6 months. Besides planning will consume that time fast. Would you listen to that - hope that's not a message from above telling us it's a mistake." Lex took Lois' hand and they ran to the car as it began to rain.

_I hope you right Lex. I can't make any more mistakes in my life,_ she thought as a picture of a man walking away, stuffing a box in his pocket flashed in her mind.


	11. The Surprise

_A/N - Thanks to bailey1ak, super12, and fiveforfighting09 - you twisted my arm - here's your answer to Martha's racing heartbeat!_

Chapter 11 - The Surprise

"Clark, something happened while you were in Metropolis this week." Clark's mother handed him a packet of papers that he opened. He sat and stared at the words on the top of the page. IRRECONCILABLE DIFFERENCES He kept reading...CUSTODY He couldn't read anymore; he was scared of what was coming next.

"Clark I was thrilled when I first found out that 'you' could have children. I'm so sorry that this isn't going to work out. Are you two not even going to try again?"

"Mom, I can't put on this charade with her anymore. I already have to play two roles...I can't possibly play another that loves someone that doesn't love me back. It was a huge mistake and I just need to go on."

"How are you going to explain all of this to..."

"Why do I need to? She's not super that we know of. Besides, Lana never knew and I won't be seeing them again I guess." At that, Clark opened the papers and started reading them himself.

CUSTODY: It is the decision of the court that custody is awarded to the child's father for the reason of stability. It is the court's thinking that the child should not be left with a parent that has a movable job. If this cannot be fulfilled by the father, the mother has signed permission to the father's mother to be sole caregiver until time that the father is able to take over.

Clark sat motionless at the table.

"Lana brought these by herself; she said she knew you wouldn't be here and hoped you wouldn't be upset." Martha held her son's hands. "Clark, she's in your room."

He got up and followed his mother into his old bedroom. He was still in shock that his now ex-wife just left him with this monumental task. He had hoped he could see her but never imagined that she would just leave her with him without a fight. They walked into the bedroom and Clark stood looking at his bed. A tiny little girl was bundled tightly among several blankets. The girl's brunette curls partially covered her face but Clark could see her sweet smile on her face. His mother looked at him as he walked into the room and tucked her in tighter. She stirred.

"Go back to sleep..." He rubbed her hair back out of her face.

"Daddy..." She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Clark tucked her back in.

"Go back to sleep Brittany. We'll talk tomorrow. I love you." He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room with Martha. She excused herself to bed. Clark grabbed a spare blanket and wrapped up on the couch. One of the longest days in his life had just ended...seeing Lois again, divorce final from the love of his life, so it seemed, Brittany was his, and Superman had to fit in somewhere.

"Perry, this is Clark. I know this is a horrible way to start out but I need to finish up some loose ends here at home before I can return to work. Lois can handle this assignment on her own." Clark heard footsteps in the hallway and saw Brittany standing there. Perry was talking to someone. Clark signaled Brittany to come sit with him.

_"Yes, I'm here. Clark if you really need to finish up things, try to make it back by Monday. I hadn't turned in your beginning date, so you're safe. See you Monday." _Obviously, Perry was in a hurry by hanging up without saying goodbye.

"Now for you little princess. We need to talk." Brittany shouldn't have been put through this. "Mom has gone a long trip and I don't know when she's getting back. Do you understand me?" She shook her head but still looked at him confused. "Now, you need to go get ready - we need to go into town for a little while." Brittany ran into his room and slammed the door.

"What was that?" Martha walked out of the kitchen and saw Clark sitting on the couch.

"I'm taking her with me into town to turn in the papers. She always liked going into town."

"Have you told her?"

"Somewhat - I think she's still a little young to understand." Clark got up and headed to the bedroom to help her. He walked in and saw her shirt on backwards and shoes on the wrong feet. For three years old, she was trying to grow up so fast. He laughed as he tried to untangle the little girl twisted up in her clothes.

"Clark?!"

"Go brush you teeth and I'll be back in a bit." Clark went into the living room where his mother was reading the newspaper.

"Son, you need to see this..." He held the front page of the newspaper to show the first picture of himself, as Superman. Luckily, it wasn't Lois writing the story. The only thing actually published as a picture of him in costume flying away with a headline WHAT IS IT "Clark, what are you going to do?"

"Guess we're finally going to find out if that cover we thought of will actually work."

"Do you think it will?"

"The big problem is if it will work with Lois. She's seen me without glasses."

"But now your hair is darker and the glasses are much more different than contacts. It's a risk though. Still, maybe we should keep Brit here for now."

"No, I have a place for her to stay. It was intended for when she visited but it will work for her permanent room also." Just then he could feel a pint sized weight hugging his leg, laughing.

"Let's go daddy..." Clark picked her up to kiss her grandmother and took off for a bit. He borrowed the car and headed into town. _It's final - a new start._


	12. Somebody's New in Town

_A/N - Long chapter ahead...thanks again for the comments_

Chapter 12 - Somebody's New in Town

"Clark, I have some news to share with you." Lois bounded up the stairs, not thinking and then stopped.

"Lois, I'm not really in the mood for anything right now." Clark walked by Lois pushing the pint sized lady in front of him. He started to sit down at his desk when Perry called him.

"You didn't have to get snooty." Lois sat down huffy, staring at the girl sitting next to Clark's desk.

"Clark, may I speak to you." As Clark neared Perry, he asked, "Are we babysitting today?"

"Sir, this is what I was taking care of. Can we talk?" Clark turned around and pointed to Brittany and told her to stay. She just looked over at Lois and smiled softly. Perry let Clark enter his office and closed the door. Clark pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Perry. Perry read the paper and looked at Clark again.

"Clark why didn't you tell me - we could have set up something for you son. I never want to leave any employees out on a limb."

"Chief, I don't need a handout. It's just for today - I promise I will find a place for her by tomorrow."

"Sure you will - the Daily Planet child care center. I didn't think that you would have children so I never mentioned it, but I guess I should have given you the papers to fill out." Perry handed him a stack of papers to fill out. "You can take her down right now."

"Actually, I was hoping for her to stay up here today. She's had a bad last few days."

"Sure son, whatever you need. But you do need to get some work done today."

Going out the door, Clark turned, "I will."

"Clark, could you possibly get this thing out of my chair. She's playing with all my stuff." Lois looked sickly at the child as Clark halfway laughed. He picked up Brittany and put her back in the chair next to his desk.

"I told you not to move. Did you hear me?" Lois was astonished by the tone Clark had with her. It wasn't a babysitter's tone. He went over and talked to Lois afterward.

"Could we have lunch today?"

"Sure...is she coming?"

"Lois, she has to. Please?"

"Get some work done and we'll take a long lunch."

* * *

Lois and Clark didn't talk the rest of the morning. Lois thought about the little girl and kept looking for the resemblance. Clark sat thinking of the ring that he had noticed when he asked her out. He wondered if that was what he thought it was. Perry kept checking in on then every so often to see work progress but couldn't help but play a little with Brit. Actually, he hadn't seen her in the last couple of hours. Perry had Jimmy take her around the Planet for a tour and down to the daycare center to meet the other children. About lunch time, Clark heard her come around the corner. She sat down in the chair next to his desk and started showing him pictures that she had drawn in the daycare center.

"Want to go to lunch?" Brit shook her head yes. "Lois, you ready?" Lois agreed and picked up her bag. "You be on your best behavior, both of you." They decided on something casual.

"So Lois, how was your weekend? I noticed that you got something new."

"That night that you left for home. Lex asked me out and then asked me to marry him. It was very romantic."

"Sounds like it's really coming together for you."

"I'm sorry about that remark earlier today. So how was your weekend?"

"Well, I got Brittany. You can see." The little girl was filling her mouth with french fries as they talked. "I'm a single man again." Lois saw Clark pat Brittany on the head and almost wanted to break down. She could still picture when she turned him down and almost felt she had put him in the position he was now.

"Lois it wasn't your fault. I went home after you and I uhh and made a mistake. But Brittany wasn't a mistake." He kissed on the top of the head. Lois was starting to cry.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Clark could hear her voice getting smaller.

"When you and I separated for the last time, I went home and started dating this girl from high school again. She had now become the city council woman. She had also done some acting. Weird mix huh? I went to her first big movie shoot. Anyway, Lana and I decided after several months to get married because she got pregnant. We had a real small ceremony and lived in town. She blamed me for the entire pregnancy and ruining her career, but seemed happy again when the baby was born. I'm not sure for the child or for her popularity going up again. After Brit turned one, she started working again and traveling. We grew apart and she stopped talking to me. I never saw her...she never saw me. We lived apart up until a few weeks ago when she was filing. I got the papers this past weekend and she left Brit with me after returning her from a vacation. I don't know where she is. She probably wouldn't tell me if I asked. Lois, are you crying?"

"It's just that I thought my family had problems. Clark, I had no idea that Brittany was yours. I didn't mean what I said earlier I..."

"Lois, could you hold that thought a minute...I really need to use the restroom." Lois shook her head yes and realized she was left with a child...she didn't know how to care for a child.

"How are old are you?" She calmly hoped the child wouldn't be rash.

"Three. Daddy runs off a lot."

"You sure are smart." Lois looked at Brittany and smiled.

"Daddy is gone a lot...he still likes you." Lois looked shocked. She watched Brittany fumble through Clark's overcoat on the chair. She pulled out his wallet and opened it to the center. Brittany put it down and smiled at Lois.

"Oh, I didn't think he still had..."

"He has you in the house too." Brittany watched Lois carefully as Lois flipped through pictures - ex-wife, family, parents, friends, Lois.

"Why does your daddy leave a lot?"

"No one will tell me." Brittany put the wallet back and started nibbling on her lunch again. Lois started to think; unfortunately, about using her partner as a story.

"So when did your daddy start wearing glasses? He never wore them around me before."

"He just started. Grandma says daddy's eyes hurt." Lois looked at the little girl and noticed the same serious expression that Clark so often had. Brit went on and continued eating. Lois went into a trance seeing them together way back when, realizing that she was not fond of children and would have never been able to handle being with Clark if that's what he had wanted. _I would have probably left him too - my career is too important._ She looked at the little girl with Shirley Temple curls and thought, _Stupid Lois...you would have loved life with him. You'll learn to love life with Lex._

At the same time, on the other side of town, the strange man in a blue suit that appeared on the tabloid dropped two people lightly to the ground and then flew off, knowing the fire department could handle the clean up. Minutes later, Clark returned to the table.

"Sorry about that."

"Clark, I didn't mean upset you."

"Lois, it's ok. Are we ready to get back? We should get some work done today." He reached for his wallet and found it in the wrong pocket. "Brit, have you been digging again?" He pinched her on her nose as she smiled up at him. Lois couldn't but giggle watching him - he seemed to be a great father. They returned to work to find Perry pointing to the television. The news started carrying a story of several people saying they saw a man flying by and then saving a city worker that was scorched by an overheated pipe. Perry and Lois marveled at the story trying to think of a way to be the first with pictures and an interview with this mystery. Lois was more interested in getting the story than Perry. He sat questioning the whole thing. Clark sat at his desk listening to the entire conversation while coloring in the book with Brit.

"Perry, I can get that story."

"Lois, there is no story."

"Perry, several different people have reported it from different times. It's either a great prank or something strange and wonderful that has come to help Metropolis. You heard the worker - there was no way anyone could have helped him except someone with highly protective gear that they didn't have. Either that or someone superhuman. You've seen the tabloid stories lately too."

"Ok, but if there's no story then drop it. You promise?"

"Fine." Lois almost skipped back to her desk, excited by the new story. Clark had listened to the entire conversation with intent. He had an opening into her life again. Lois smiled over at him. "Guess we have first big assignment for the Planet as a team." He smiled back at her and almost laughed. The look she gave him reminded of when they first dated in college.

_This is it - I can get her back._ Clark looked over at Brit still working quietly and started thinking of what he could do. _I promise not to mess this one up for us,_ he thought as he went back to work.

"Clark, can you think of a way to contact this Superperson?"

"I think the tabloid named him Superman. I don't know - just try to catch him. I hear he's around at pretty much all disasters," he smiled at her but more at himself. Brit still sat coloring.

"Good deal...that sounds like a plan. Clark, I hate to be rude, but I think I should go on this story alone for the meantime." Clark couldn't believe how the luck was falling into place. "But I'll let you help write it." Lois grabbed her bag, undoubtedly off to the tabloid paper to get a scoop. He felt this was a good time to exit. He picked up Brit and started home, smiling all the way. Brittany smiled back, knowing dad was happier then he had been in a long time.

* * *

Clark and Brittany got home. Martha hadn't called but he had expected that. He turned on the radio as he got dinner ready.

Well, it looks I finally made the front page

You know you always said I would

And things are well here in room 28

God, I hope you're doing good.

There's a picture in my wallet

I look at sometimes

And it sends chills through my bones

For long lost love or whatever you want to call it

But you left me alone...

"That was Clay Walker. The boy sure knows how to make someone break down, don't he??" Clark switched off the radio and chuckled thinking about the lyrics. Up until the last few hours, that was how he was feeling. Yet now, hope was in the air. KNOCK

"Mom, what are you doing here" His mom pushed in to see Brit running toward them.

"I thought you could use some help for a bit." She walked into the kitchen and sat down. Clark went on and served dinner to everyone; he had intended to have leftovers. Then a scream came from down the street.

"Mom, I have to go a minute." His mother shook her head and he headed out on the balcony where Brit couldn't see. He arrived at an old boarded up building where an old man was fighting with a child. Superman stripped the man off the child and took him by the neck and hoisted him off to the police waiting outside. He went back and found several children gathered around him and walked out with them, knowing this was the story he would have to talk about. He found out from the police that there had been a rash of kidnappings in the area. Down inside, it made him more comfortable to know that Brit was with him most times. Then he heard her voice.

"Superman, it's Lois, Lois Lane. I was hoping to get an interview with you." He walked over and saw she had changed since work.

"Lois Lane..I heard that you were trying to track me down."

"What?!"

"I have pretty good hearing..." He smiled thinking that she should buy that, not knowing about him.

"Yeah, about that...I was wondering if you would be interested in giving me an interview?" He could hear Lois' pulse racing and hoped it was more than just reporter nerves.

"I would love to but I have somewhere I have to be. Can I meet you later?"

Lois smiled widely, "At my place? What time about?" She almost was giggling as she handed him her card. Clark had never seen her like this before.

"In an hour or so." Before she could answer back, he flew off. She thought about following him but he was too high to pick out.

_Have to get home...change...get drinks...cancel with Lex._

"I'm back and look what time it is," he said as he picked up Brittany from the couch. She had fallen asleep trying to wait for him. He carried her to the room and tucked her in. He sat down with his mother in the living room.

"I have a date."

"Clark?? What are you talking about?"

"I have a date with Lois."

"I thought she was engaged; it was in the paper." His mother looked funny at him.

"Well, its more business than anything. Lois wants to interview Superman."

"Clark, do you think that's wise? I mean you and she did have a relationship at one time. What if she figures out you're Superman?"

"Look, if she does, I'll fess up I guess. I have always loved Lois. For some reason fate gave me another chance with her and I can't mess this one up. Superman or Clark, I have got to get her back."

"Clark, she turned you down. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did one thing wrong. I left her alone after graduation. If I'd kept her number, she and I would already been together and Brit would be our child."

"Clark, I know where this is going."

"Mom, I am talking about Brit now - Lois and I belong together. I have to go. Can you stay with Brit?" Martha shrugged, hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake. He flew slowly toward Lois' hoping that Lex wouldn't be there. He hung out outside her window and didn't see or hear him and tapped on the window.

"You startled me. You always make this entrance?"

"Seems to be the easiest way, yes."

"Would you like something to eat or ... do you eat?"

"Already ate...thanks. Being able to fly seems to give me the chance to try a variety of things," he smiled and saw her almost blush. The last time she did that was their first kiss. She sat down on the couch next to him, still pink in the face.

"You look very nice Lois."

"You remembered my name. Do things like that come easy to you...remembering things I mean."

"Somewhat. I have a memory very similar to you actually."

"Do you have the same body...chem...no ummm...parts...no..."

"I physically resemble any human male, yes." He saw her turn completely red. She knew it too because the same time she grabbed her face to hide it. He removed her hands from her face, "Lois, you look very nice in pink." He smiled widely at her. This was working.

"So what powers do you possess?" She asked, getting her composure back.

"I haven't experimented completely but I can hear well, see through objects, consume most substances without problems."

"Is there anything you can't or hurts you?"

"I can't see through lead...and there is one substance that can affect me. You see, I don't know much about my history but I do know that I am from the planet Krypton. In a message I got when I was younger, I was told that on my planet, I could not have powers. That is to say, I would be human like."

"You're telling me that this planet or remnants of this planet could you make you vulnerable?" Lois got a look of worry on her face. She instinctively took his hand and then pulled away.

"I really don' think that would be a wise thing to talk about. I mean if someone knew that you knew, that makes you a target."

"No problem. I'll stop with the name of the planet. Anything else you can tell me. I really thought I was more prepared but I guess its hard asking questions about something I can't research first." They both laughed.

"When you think of something, give me a call." He walked toward the window with Lois close behind. He turned and saw that Lois was almost on top of him. He decided hugging her wouldn't kill his chances.

He reached over and hugged her and heard her trying to whisper to herself, "I think I'm in love with you...Lois that's stupid." He pulled away from her.

"Maybe next time we'll go flying." He reached down from the window sill and pinched her on the nose. "And Lois, I believe in love at first sight too." He saw her jaw drop just before he took off. Lois stood motionless by the window.

She had stood looking out a window once before at someone leaving, someone else she thought made the Earth stand still. _He pinched my nose,_ she thought, knowing she had seen that before.

"Yes!" Clark bounded into the living room seeing his mother watching TV.

"How did it go?"

Spinning out of his suit, he flopped on the couch, "Perfect...she whispered she was falling for Superman after one visit. Isn't that strange?" Clark actually looked thrilled like his mother hadn't seen in years. "I have to go to bed. Long day tomorrow. You can have my room; I'll sleep with Brit tonight." He took off to her room humming to himself.


	13. Hard Working Man

_A/N - Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot!_

Chapter 13 - Hard Working Man

"Good morning Lois. What's this?"

"My notes from last night. Superman met with me." Perry crossed behind her and stopped in his tracks.

"Repeat that please Lois."

"Superman gave me an interview last night at my apartment." She glowed with happiness that Clark didn't even understand. Lex walked up and greeted Clark while Lois prattled on about her new story.

"You have quite a grip there Clark." Lex shook his hand out as Clark let go. Lex continued to listen halfway in on Lois' interest in this new story.

"You have no idea," Clark said under his breath at Lex's remark as he stood, listening to Lois intently.

"Lex, could we cancel lunch today? I really need to get hopping on this story. This could be the biggest thing in years. I have some research I want to do with my partner here." Lex winced at Clark and cordially agreed with Lois.

"See you around ... Lex." Clark patted him on the back as Lois turned around. He practically threw Lex across the newsroom. A few people stood around and giggled, thinking that the billionaire had tripped over his own feet. Lex picked himself up and exited without notice from Lois.

"Clark, where's Brit today?"

"I dropped her off upstairs where we could work. So, what do you have so far?"

Standing over her sitting at her desk, "He said that he was pretty much built like a human but just has some powers that are not really explained. He said he was from the planet Krypton. Is that a real planet?"

"Could be. We're not the only universe in the galaxy." Lois smiled up at him realizing the stupidity of the question. "So now what should we do? We have to find a way to contact him again."

"Have you ever thought he was being courteous for his first visit? Maybe he doesn't want to be bothered." For some reason, he thought this would entice Lois to work harder. He was right.

"Forget it Clark. He wouldn't have come by to see me if he didn't want to be known."

"Maybe he's not interested in being known, but just someone." Lois whipped around and gave Clark a nasty look that told him to drop it. He had just gotten his response from the night before. She wanted to see more of Superman and soon.

"Come on. Let's check out that building from the day before."

When they arrived, Clark wandered around looking for what he didn't know while Lois looked for hand prints. "Clark, come here." She pointed at a dent in the wall. "Do you think he did that?"

"Lois, I have no idea. This is all very strange. Why don't you just ask him out again?"

"Clark, I didn't ask him out. I interviewed him - that's it." Clark shook his head and glared at her while she turned redder. "If you are insinuating that I have some weird romantic attachment to this alien, you are mistaken." She heard Clark mumble something else. "What was that?"

"I just wonder after you told me that he sees through things, how much of you he saw last night." Clark could just feel the temperature of Lois' blood go up a notch.

"Clark Kent, if you are thinking you are making mad, you are anddfdfheeriuka." He wrapped his hand around her mouth and pulled her out of the light.

"Shut up Lois," he whispered as he heard footsteps.

"Don't bother...come on out." A strange little man stepped out of the shadows and pointed a gun at the two of them. "Why are you here?"

"I'm investigating a story thank you. If you could just put that down." Lois reached out past Clark and then backed up again when the man obviously wasn't kidding about his intent on using it.

"I don't think there is a story here. This is my home now. If you would please leave, that would be nice."

"You're homeless sir? Why don't we take you to the shelter or something?"

"Sir, you think this is a perfect little world with your perfect little woman..."

"She's not my...ummpphh. What was that for?" Lois punched him in the ribs.

"Just get out." The little man started waving the gun erratically so they both hurried.

"Clark, that was real strange."

* * *

'Went to a movie...be back later. Love, mom.' 

Pulling Brit's jacket off, he looked down at her and then in the kitchen "Just you and me for tonight sport. What you want?" Brittany took off to the living room and came back with the Little Mermaid movie. "Pizza ok?" The shaking of her head made it evident that it was the official opening to father and daughter night. "Go put the movie in - I'll go call." He went and changed while calling for the pizza.

Several hours later, his mother walked in and smiled as her two favorite people laid on the couch sleeping to static. There had been a car wreck and a bus accident that night but he had obviously tuned everything out that night. Martha went off to bed and left them there to sleep the rest of the night.

"Good morning mom. How was your night?" Clark stretched, feeling he had slept wrong.

"Wonderful and yours?"

"You saw...we watched a movie and guess were so tired we didn't make it through. Brittany, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Eggs. Can I get the paper?"

"Sure."

She came quickly back from the front porch. "Dad, look the man who flies." She opened the paper to the first page where a picture of Superman from behind was on the cover with the story by Lois gracing the rest of the page.

"She wrote it without me. That's what I get for being a family man." His mother stood on one side and read it along with him, seeing that everything he had told her on the record was perfectly accurate. That was Lois - never make a mistake. "She'll be getting Kudo's for this one." He put the paper down and started breakfast. Martha stood back and watched as he taught Brit about cooking like she had taught him.

**Well, there's the fluff portion.**

**Coming up...the plot thickens**


	14. A Daymare to Forget

Chapter 14 - A Daymare to Forget

That morning, Clark dropped Brittany off at the center and signed the permission slip for the trip to the children's museum. He was impressed by the amount of activity that the center put her through. On the other hand, it made her tired enough when they got home.

"What time will they get back?" Clark squatted to kiss Brittany bye before she ran off across the playroom.

"About 4. We will be back before all you busy reporters are through for the day." Clark smiled and waved goodbye to his daughter before he headed downstairs.

"Morning Lois. Got anything for us to do today?" Lois was already on her third cup of coffee before he arrived at the office.

"I don't know about today. I have this funny feeling I usually get. Slow news days do this to me. They seem to get me all ancy."

"Well, I'm sure something will come up or you'll make something up. Maybe your new friend will come around again today." Clark threw his coat over the chair and walked over to the coffee pot, smiling at her.

"Watch yourself Kent."

The two sat and looked at the copy for the early edition with nothing to print for the cover. That morning they talked about follow-up stories that could fit in the space.

"LOIS CLARK!!" Perry was running out of his office. "You need to get down to the corner of Grand and National. There was a call for the SWAT team. Sounds like a good one." Clark and Lois both looked at each other and grabbed their stuff up. "Clark."

"What is it Perry, you know anything..."

"The museum's there."

_Please don't say that._ Clark thought. "The kids arrived an hour ago. Clark..."

"I gotta go." Clark grabbed Lois and ran for the elevator.

In the elevator, "Lois, promise me you won't do anything stupid to get the story."

"Clark, but this is it. The story is sitting right there for us to take. I have to get in and get it." Clark pointed a finger at Lois and his voice changed.

"Not with my daughter in there. You just stay away." Lois looked blankly at Clark and then turned white, telling her that he wasn't kidding about her staying out. "Let this Superman character take care of it this time." Lois nodded as they headed out to the car.

"You think he'll be there this time." Lois started the car and drove off in a frantic state.

_You better believe it,_ Clark mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" Lois reached over for his hand and squeezed it. "She'll be ok. I promise."

Arriving at the corner, they couldn't get any closer than a block from the situation now. Lois was waiting to get the story while Clark thought about one little body in the building.

"What can you tell us?"

The cop turned around and quickly answered, "We know that a group of students from the Daily Planet Center are being held in the Science Foyer by some armed man. We believe there are more since he threatened that there were trip wires set. Evidently, the man worked at the Planet and got fired and now works for the museum. He could do it; he has access to every part of the museum. He's asking for ten million dollars. They've been talking to the owners."

"Thank you. Clark, see they're going to... Clark?" Lois looked around and couldn't find her partner anywhere.

"Did you see a tall, plain looking guy leave just now?" Everyone shook their head. Just then, everyone looked up as a boom came from the sky. "Superman. He was right."

Superman flew over the crowd of people that had gathered stupidly around the building and landed in front of the building. Lois strained to see over the other people but couldn't. People stood anxiously waiting to see what this guy was doing. Superman was x-raying the building for clues. _Trip switch, trip switch, trip switch, trip switch...man with the gun has the detonator._ He tried to keep his composure in front of the crowd, knowing that his blood was one of the children inside. _Do this for the other children,_ he tried to keep telling himself.

"GO IN AND GET HIM!" The crowd started getting impatient and wanted action. The police and SWAT stood back and waited for him to take the lead.

"The Planet won't bargain with him Superman." Superman shook his head and knew he had to do something. He walked slowly into the front entrance of the building and up to the Science Foyer.

"How about we try to handle this calmly." He stood a safe distance from the man and the children. He eyed Brittany and saw she was one of the few not in tears. _Good._

"Let me see the money."

"Why don't you hand me the detonator and then we can talk."

"Why don't you Peter Pan out of here." The man waved the detonator around in the air

"Don't do that."

"You nervous Supes? Not in your blood to have fear is it? Or is it something more?" The man was starting to hit a nerve.

"Come on. This isn't the way to make a career. Give me the detonator." Superman walked toward the man a little more as the man slid his finger up to the trigger switch. Superman stopped.

"I'd love to see that heat vision thing too. No, wait...you can't melt lead. And if you heated me up enough to drop it, it could set it off too. All the trips are linked. One removed sets off the others. One in each of the cornerstones of the building. Look like the wheels in that head are spinning. Remove the kids and then collapse the building. Nope. You can't get them all in time and some don't look scared enough to leave yet."

"These children are not your problem. Put the detonator down and we can get you some help."

"I'd rather die first. Anyway, we haven't had any fun at all yet." This statement made Superman think harder, knowing that this man was starting to lose it. If he rushed him, he may not get the detonator in time or the man might press it before. "Any ideas Supes?"

"I have to go the bathroom." The little girl tugged on the teacher's dress as the teacher resisted to move. "I have to go." Superman was thinking while keeping a close eye on the gunman until the girl pushed two kids out of the way.

"Mister, I have to go the bathroom now." Superman looked up and saw his daughter make a grave mistake. She continued to tug on the man's pants and badger him. Superman felt his heart stop.

"Boy, you are a smarty little one." The man grabbed the girl by the collar. Superman stood, holding his stance. "Why don't you shut up and hold it. You have been annoying me since I got here." Whipping her around toward Superman, he directed the question, "Girl's got guts. What your name?" The girl crossed hre arms and ignored him. The gunman shook her some more.

"Brittany," she whimpered as she started to cry. "I got to go."

"Brittany what?" Brittany had had enough. Screaming, she kicked the gunman hard in the shin.

"Why you little...OWWWW!" The gunman dropped the gun and Brittany picked it up.

"Brittany, put the gun down sweetie." Superman had tried to run for the man but he had slid his finger over the trigger again.

"No, stay right there." The gunman eyed the little girl who fiddled with the heavy object like it was made of plastic.

"You really need to put the gun down." The little girl frowned and started looking at the gun in more detail. As Brittany turned the barrel toward her face, Superman got almost sick at what could happen in front of him. "I'll take it from you."

"And then I'll hit this." The gunman stepped between the little girl and Superman. The room went silent for a minute and then a shot rang out.

Superman ran for Brittany and caught her as she shot backwards and then for the gunman, thinking the shot was from the SWAT team. Superman grabbed the device and ran it to the SWAT team where the bomb squad could get to work. He went back over to the gunman and saw that Lois had collected Brittany.

"Is she ok? Who fired at the gunman? It hit in the shoulder; he's not going to live." Lois looked at Superman, momentarily taken by his talking to her and then realized he was asking her for information. Speechless, Superman looked elsewhere for answers as he checked over his daughter.

"I did. I shot him." Superman's gaze became serious and puzzled as he looked at the girl with brunette curls and a big smile on her face.

"You did something very dangerous. You shouldn't have done that."

"I had to." Superman smiled and patted her on the head. "My daddy couldn't. I still have to go." Lois glanced at Brittany quizzically. Superman chuckled as the little girl changed her demeanor almost instantly and went back to dancing for a bathroom.

"We should go find your daddy or your grandma. I'll talk to you later." She signaled to Superman before she walked off with Brittany in tow.

"I promise." Superman continued on with his work, talking to investigators and calming some of the other kids on the way out of the door. After a few minutes, Superman disappeared into the sky and Clark came running around the corner. "Mom, where's ... You ok?" Lois was standing next to her. "Thank you. Did you see what happened?"

"Yes, we'll talk about it back at the Planet." Clark shook his head as he hugged up his daughter.

"Daddy, come here." Clark leaned in closer to her. "Did I do good?"

Clark smiled, "Dangerously good. You don't need to be doing that again." Brittany wrapped her arms around him tighter and whispered in his ear.

"I had to do it. You couldn't."

"I know honey. I couldn't get in there. You just scared me and a lot of other people." He looked at her. She was looking back at him and smiling.

"You couldn't," she whispered even more intently as she traced a backwards 'S' on his chest. He looked up at his mother and then back down at her. "I helped you."

"You can't say anything here Brit. You go home with grandma and we'll talk later." She smiled and walked off with Martha.

"Where did you go?" Lois walked up behind Clark as his mom and Brittany walked off.

"I went around the back to see if I could get in behind."

"So, you were telling me not to get myself in trouble but you were willing to risk her life for you to save her. You think you're Superman or something?" Lois slapped him on the back. "Gee...then again maybe you do." She shook her hand out as they got in the car.

"I just hope that Superman will drop by and give a story to me. And Brittany, what was she thinking. It was like she was impersonating Batgirl or something."

"I wouldn't say Batgirl." Lois looked at him.

"I've never heard of Mrs. Super man...so Batgirl is the best I could come up with." Clark just sat silent in the car until they returned to the Planet where Perry was still watching the news relays.

"Jimmy, you get your pics yet? Clark, look's like your daughter is on the cover. That was incredible - like no story ever reported. If Lois hadn't have been there then we wouldn't know what happened. Where were you?"

Clark stood silent in front of a quiet newsroom, waiting for an answer. "I got worried."

"Well, I understand that. Jimmy, where is that...ahh. She's an awful photogenic little girl."

"Mom's an actress," Clark mumbled on the way back to his desk. He sat down and immediately planted his head in his hands.

"Clark, she saved everybody in there." Lois sat on the edge of the chair and took one of Clark's hands. "She's a wonderful little girl. If we had ever. Never mind." Lois started to walk away when she felt that Clark hadn't let go of her hand.

"Thank you. You don't know what it means to have you in my life again, especially today."

"I love you too. I mean you're welcome." Lois shook her head as Clark let go of her hand in shock. That night, Lois waited for Superman with her window open but he never showed. On the other side of town, Clark talked quietly to Brittany about himself and how it must be a secret for all time. No one ever said a word about the cover story or the picture in the paper after that day.


	15. True Feelings Never Die

_A/N - Sorry about the delay..trying to catch up after being out of town and leaving again...well, that's the way summer goes...keep reviewing...thanks!!!!!!_

Chapter 15 - True Feelings Never Die, or Do They

A couple of weeks had passed since any big Superman sightings. Lois had actually gone back to worrying about her wedding. She would even coax Clark into going shopping with her to get a man's opinion. He swore to her that if it never bothered him, but he hoped it would in some small way to see him depressed. "Clark, what about this one?"

"Lois, do you really need a ten foot train? It's kind of overbearing don't you think?"

"Well, Lex is buying." She thought again as she looked in the mirror. "I guess you're right. You always are - so what do you think. How about this one?"

"That's nice. I could look at you in something like that. Simple - I can see your face. Get it and let's go."

"I'll take it." She paid for it and left for the Planet.

"Clark, what did you mean back there?"

"I just meant I would like to see you in that if I was the man watching you walk down the aisle. It didn't hide your face. It's your best feature."

"Clark, are you..."

"Complimenting you...yes." She looked at him strangely and then proceeded to her desk back at the Planet. She remembered hearing a person once before saying yes like that. She was stopped by Perry and Jimmy.

"Well, I guess you and Lex are already for the big party tonight."

"Yes, I suppose." She looked at Clark sadly, wondering if he could go with her rather than Lex. She walked back over to her desk, looking in Clark's direction. "Are you coming tonight?"

"Sure I am." He smiled at her and went back to work. That afternoon, Brit and Clark went out to look for the perfect tux.

"Daddy, you going to dance with her?"

"Dance with her - at the party you mean. I thought I would go with Megan from the newsroom."

"Daddy..." She rolled her eyes at him, knowing he was covering.

"Brit, Lois is going with Lex."

"So, you had her." Clark looked at his daughter shocked for a second and then sat her down in the dressing room.

"Brit, you haven't told what you know?"

"I showed her the picture." Clark stood up and started to breath hard. He tried to compose himself in front of Brit. "She knows you like her." He ran his hands through his hair and sighed again. He went and got dressed and headed out with the new suit. They rode home in silence.

* * *

While on the other side of town, Chloe was visiting Lois and helping her pick out something out for the party. 

"So, how does Lex like going to these parties?"

"You know Lex – if he's seen, he's content. Could you zip me?" Chloe zipped Lois and stood behind her in the mirror. "Chloe, are you going too?"

"I thought that I would." Chloe left the room to get changed, leaving Lois standing in front of the mirror. She was wearing a floor length violet dress that fell off the shoulder. She wore a single diamond drop to match it. 'You look stunning ... Lex is going to melt.'

"Do you normally talk to your self Lois?" She looked in the mirror to see Superman floating outside her window. He smiled at her as she turned around. "You look beautiful, but..." He removed the hair that was caught in the necklace. He could feel her breathing harder at his touch.

"Thank you, I was just reassuring myself of tonight."

"Lois, you should never have to reassure yourself of anything." He kissed her on the forehead and turned back to the window.

"How did you come across the fact I was going out tonight?" Lois went back and stood in front of the mirror, fixing her hair. Superman walked closer to her, looking over her shoulder into the mirror.

"I heard that there was a party for the Planet and decided to drop by and wish a Happy New Year." Lois smiled into the mirror and turned around toward him.

"I've been thinking about something. Why do you always come to see me? I mean you don't have to answer but I'm just curious."

Startled by the question, Superman cleared his throat and answered. "You were one of the first people I got to know. I care about you, deeply." Lois shuddered when he touched her face and then moved toward him. Slowly, Lois' lips met his and Superman suddenly felt flushed. Pulling away, Superman held Lois' shoulders and looked at her again, this time sadly. "I know that you are engaged, so this wouldn't be the best thing for us to do."

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what came over me." Lois pushed off further and walked across the room from Superman. "Maybe you should go."

"I'll be seeing you then." Superman walked over to the window, looked back one more time and flew off. She stood looking up in the sky but couldn't see where he had gone.

"Who was that?"

"Chloe, Superman just came by to see me. He is so thoughtful." Lois started back downstairs and Chloe followed.

_Clark, I can't believe you – you never ceased to amaze me; you have become something and I can't wait to see you, _Chloe thought. They picked up their purses and headed out.

"Lois, you are a confusing sort."

"What do you mean?"

"Getting involved with two other men when you are marrying Lex."

Lois whipped her head around at Chloe, "I am not involved with any other men."

"Yeah right... And I'm the president." They got in the car and started to the party.


	16. Ringing in the New Year

Chapter 16 - Ringing in the New Year

"You be good for Grandma tonight. You better be in bed when I get home too." Brit looked at her dad decked out to the nines and shook her head in affirmation. "Good girl." Clark kissed her and looked at Martha. "I have no idea what time I'll be home. Thanks for watching her tonight." He walked out the door and took off to the banquet.

Inside the banquet hall, chandeliers hung all around. Clark stared at the ceiling and then down at the program to see where he was sitting. He found the table and saw that Lex and Lois had already arrived.

"Clark, where's Megan?"

"She couldn't come. She started feeling sick last night." He sat down in front of his place card he noticed that the empty seat that was next to him was filled by Chloe. "Chloe?"

Chloe walked up beside him and hugged him, almost jumping into his arms. "Clark, oh my god, it's so nice to see you again. I couldn't believe when Lois told me that you two were working together again." Lex, who had been on his cell looked up at this.

"Lois, you didn't tell me that you and Clark knew each other from before." Lois and Clark shot a death look to Chloe who realized that was not common knowledge.

"Yes Lex, we met in college one summer. We worked on several articles in a summer class one summer." She saw Lex shake his head.

"Calm down honey. You said summer three times...I get it." Looking at Clark, he smirked confusingly, "Wow, you can really make the women nervous." Lex sat back in the seat as Lois continued musing about the work she and Clark had done together.

_This must kill him to see us._ Lex thought as he remembered now that Clark had been the first person to propose to Lois. He wondered if Clark had been the reason for Lois acting strange lately.

"So Lois, so how does it feel going into the next year with a wedding coming up?" Perry had come to sit down next after greeting several other editors and managers in Metropolis remembered now why Clark had looked so familiar. One night Lois was looking through photos with him she had passed up a picture of the two of them at some restaurant together. He had insisted on knowing about her past relationships.

"I think the upcoming wedding is giving her a new glow." Clark quietly answered as he looked over at Lois and then at Chloe. Lois glanced back in surprise by the comment. "So, I guess you're ready now to tackle the hard line journalism and family at the same time." Lois could tell that Clark was fishing to see how she would react to reminders of the wedding.

"Well, I feel that I am old enough now to learn to balance a career and a relationship without messing either one up. I mean, not that you haven't gotten just as far as I have even with being divorced and having a daughter. I don't think I could handle all of that at this point." Clark smiled at the cutback and almost laughed at Lois' attempts to put him down not so subtly.

"At least she sounds sure of herself," Clark whispered to Chloe. Lois looked over at him when Chloe laughed at his joke. _He's talking about me...about us,_ Lois thought as she looked back over at her own date. "Care to dance Chloe?" Clark took her hand as she rose from the table and they disappeared onto the dance floor.

"Lex, would you like to dance?"

"Lois, you know that I really don't like to dance." He took her hand, kissed it as she halfway smiled at him. "Actually, Congressman Brinks is over there and I would like to talk to him for a minute. I'll be right back." Lex got up from the table and Lois looked over for Perry, who had left her also.

On the dance floor, Chloe looked over and saw her cousin sitting alone on the dawn of the New Year. "Clark, please go spend some time with Lois; dance with her or something. Lex doesn't dance and Lois was worried that this would happen. It would be like old times for you two." Clark sighed hard and squeezed Chloe's hand.

"That's what I'm afraid of, but I'll go." He walked over to the table where Lois was sitting, staring into space. "Lois..." Clark sat down in the chair next to her and smiled. "I hope you know that I really didn't mean what I said on front of everyone."

"I know. I'm not sure if I really am telling the truth about being ready for marriage and all. It's a big step. I mean all I have ever cared about is my work and my job and my position and my..." Lois felt Clark touch her wrist. "I'm rambling again, but you get the point." He smiled at her, and she started feeling better.

"Marriage is a big step. There's a lot more involved than just getting the wedding right. I can vouch for that. I wish I had seen it coming when Lana and I. I'm going to stop there. I have Brit and that's the best thing in my life. I would never give her up for anything."

"She's really wonderful. And she loves you so much and thinks you are everything. I hope when I have kids that they're as special as Brittany."

"You will be a wonderful mother when the time is right, but there's something else that has to be done now." Lois looked over at Clark quizzically. Clark stood up and smiled and put out his hand. "Dance?" Lois smiled.

"Thank you Clark." She whispered and blushed as he led her to the dance floor.

"So, Lois how is your New Year's shaping up?" Clark took Lois in his arms. He felt her quiver at his touch.

"I think I was worried about what would happen tonight, but now I feel good. I think this year is going to be a good year."

"Why do you say that?"

"I have Lex, who I love very much." Lois paused for a moment and looked into Clark's eyes. "And you; you came back to me and now I have the best partner I possibly could get." Lois stopped suddenly after realizing her double meaning. When Clark touched her face and she looked back up at him, she knew he figured it out too. "You can waltz?"

She didn't finish the sentence because Clark took her hand firm and swept her feet up off the floor. She swore that she wasn't touching the ground. Lois, at the same time, hoped that Lex would notice the good time that she was having.

Ring out the old, ring in the new

A midnight wish to share with you

Your lips are warm, my head is light

Were we alive before tonight

I don't need a crowded ballroom

Everything I want is here

If you're with me, next year will be the perfect year

"Clark, this feels so good."

"I know - you don't realize how bad I wanted to dance with you just once. And to tell you that I hope you and Lex have a wonderful life. You deserve the best of everything." She smiled at him, knowing he tried hard to sound sincere.

"Thank you." He felt her put her head down and then leaned into him as the music interlude sped up. They started to almost float around the room again, spinning past Perry, Chloe, and Lex.

It's New Year's Eve and hopes are high

Dance one year in, kiss one goodbye

Another chance, another start

So many dreams to the tease the heart

We don't need a crowded ballroom

Everything we want is here

And face to face we will embrace the perfect year.

"10, 9,8..."

"Where's Lex?"

"I don't know." Clark shook his head no and got flustered that she suddenly forgot that he was even there. Chloe and Perry watched as the two looked on frantically, knowing Lex left to the restroom after seeing Lois and Clark together. "Clark..."

"3, 2, Happy New Year" Lois was almost in tears - Lex was gone on New Years. She felt something touch her familiar. Looking up at him, she ran her hand along his hand. Touching her face, he looked around at the other couples, checked for Lex, and moved her lips to his. Lois quivered as their lips met and closed her eyes. Clark kissed her slow and deep. Letting go, Clark looked at Lois and smiled.

"I know it doesn't mean much, but Happy New Year Lois." She looked at him, smiling and kissed him back quickly.

Across the room Lex saw Lois kiss Clark back and cringed. On the other side of the dance floor, Perry and Chloe smiled at each other. "I think there is hope." Perry responded with Chloe agreeing.

"May I cut in?" Lex tried to be cordial to Clark. Backing away, Clark slowly let Lois' fingers slip from his and let Lex in. "Happy New Years honey. Sorry, but I was in the restroom." Another song had started up by this time and Lex decided he had to try to dance. "Let's dance."

Lois looked up at him in surprise and then over to Clark, but he was already gone. By the end of the night, Clark was long gone from the party and Lois remembered only the person that was there after the year started.


	17. Is the Pain Really Worth It?

Chapter 18 - Is Pain Really Worth It

"Morning Lois, how was your weekend off?" Lois threw down her stuff and turned on the computer to check her mail.

"Good. Lex and I spent most of it out of town at this little hotel in the mountains. Clark, look at this. I have a friend across town that sent me this. I need to print this out." Lois printed it out on the computer on the other side of the newsroom and rushed into Perry's office.

"Perr, I think we might have a hot topic for the next edition." Perry took the copy and read it with his eyebrows raised.

"Lois, this sounds dangerous. If you go for this, I want you to be careful and take Clark with you to assist."

"Whatever chief, but I think it's a great lead." She ran out of the office with Perry sitting back in his chair, _that girl never stops._

"Lois, what is it?" Clark had been watching her dash around the newsroom the last few minutes.

"We have a lead. Have you ever gone undercover?" Clark peered at her funny and then laughed quietly.

"In a way...why?"

"We are going to go undercover to pull this story out. You game?" Clark nodded yes and followed her out of the newsroom. "I'll meet you back at nine." Clark nodded again and went upstairs to pick up Brit.

"How's my little girl today?" He picked her up and spun her around. He put her back down and put her coat on her. She had been practicing getting in it since the cold weather had been getting worse. "How's she doing Ellen?"

"She is a delight, Mr. Kent. Seems to take after you in the communication area. She never ceases to amaze us with her ability to talk."

"She can talk your ear off. Let's go honey. Daddy has to get back here in a couple of hours." They walked down the stairs to the elevator and then out the Daily Planet door.

"Are you seeing Lois?"

"Yes, but we have to work tonight so you will have to stay at home with Grandma. I know it's our night but I have to work."

"Daddy, I understand. You want to be with Lois." Clark felt her squeeze his hand and laugh. He looked down at her and couldn't keep himself from laughing. "Daddy, do you ever think of mommy?"

"Sometimes, why do you ask?"

"I do. Did she love us?" Clark stopped and knelt next to his daughter and took her arms.

"Brittany, she loved you more than anything. Don't you ever think differently."

"Then why did she leave?"

"Your mother and I had some problems that we couldn't work out. It would have hurt you more if we had stayed together. Brit, it's hard to explain to you right now. Just believe me, she never meant to hurt you. She loves you. I love you." Brit had started to whimper and Clark tried to comfort her as he cursed his ex under his breath. All the superpowers in the world would ever be able to fix his daughter's heart.

"I love you daddy. Let's go home." Brit took his hand and started home again.

* * *

"Lex, what are you doing here?" Lex was sitting on the couch as Lois walked into her apartment. She remembered that she had given him a key several months ago when they became engaged.

"I was on my way home and thought you could use some company."

"Not tonight, I have to work." Lois started into the bedroom completely ignoring Lex waiting to kiss her. He followed her.

"Working late again...Kent no doubt."

"We are partners and have an undercover job tonight." Lex had had it. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"I don't want you working with this Clark. I remembered hearing what happened between you years ago and saw you at the New Year's Eve banquet. You're not over him. I don't want you working with him." Lois tried to pull away from Lex's grip but it was too hard.

"Lex, let me go. I'm a grown woman - I think I can handle myself. We were just dancing." Lex's grip tightened around her arm as he pushed her to the doorjam. "Lex, you're hurting me. Please let go of me." Lois' arm started turning red. Lex could see her start crying and let go at that. He had never meant to hurt Lois, but he felt he was losing her.

"Lois, I just feel like you're moving farther away from me every time we see each other. Lois, do you love me?" Lex pursed his lips together and waited for a response.

"Lex, I love you. I'm marrying you in a month. It's just right now I have to get ready for work - this could be another important article for us...me."

"So, who is it for? You or for you and Clark?" Lex went on the defensive again.

Lois turned around as she could tell Lex was getting angry again. He was now calm and collected but still had the undeniable look of hatred on his face. "Why do you hate him so much? He is my partner."

"He is still in love with you and you're leading him on. Sometimes I wonder if you're doing more than that. Just tell me what you're relationship is with him?" Lex raised his voice in an uncharacteristic manner before turning away to collect himself.

"Lex, stop yelling at me. You have no right. I remember when we first started dating you were still seeing your ex." Lois started waving her arms in a frenzy. Lex again grabbed her to calm her down but she continued on. He pushed her up against the wall. "Lex, LET GO OF ME!!"

All this time, Clark had been sitting outside of her apartment waiting for Lex to leave. He thought it would be nice to meet her at her place instead of just meeting at work. When he heard her yell, Clark knew it had gone on long enough. Clark went around the corner and flew up to her room and pulled Lex off of her.

"Superman." Lois sighed as she rubbed her wrists and arms.

"Is this your other boyfriend?" Lex was still very angry and kicked Superman continually while being held off the ground.

"Put him down please Superman, we were just talking."

"It didn't sound like you were just talking. Does he need to be leaving?" Lois, still in tears, shook her head yes and Superman took Lex down to the street level. Lex searched for the key but remembered he had left it on the table in the living room.

Returning up to her apartment, he asked, "You ok?"

"I think so." Superman took her arms gently and looked at them.

"You'll be ok. But why would you want to marry someone like that? You could have much more." Lois looked over and saw Superman seem to change his demeanor to something more gentle.

"I love him. He isn't really all that bad. I have been doing some strange things with my partner at work. He just has a bad jealous streak, but I do too. I shouldn't be pouring my problems out on you."

"Lois, it's fine. You need someone to talk to." He walked over and rubbed her shoulders gently before hugging her. She looked at herself and Superman in the mirror and smiled.

"Superman, have you ever been in love before? I mean, you do have feelings?" He went and sat down on the bed while she sat in the lounger.

"Yes, I have been in love. You could say I am in love with someone right now. Unfortunately, she doesn't know and couldn't possibly be in love with me."

"Tell me." Lois sat up interested.

"She's beautiful and smart. She works very hard and is almost in love with her work more than anything else."

"She sounds wonderful - I can't see how she could possibly turn you down. Have you asked her out or told her?"

"In my position, I can't ask her out in a normal way, but I have thought about telling her many times."

Lois got up and went over to him. "Then you should tell her. Yep, you need to go and fly off and tell her." She led him to the window and told him to go. She stood there and watched him fly off and then started cleaning up to go back to the Planet. Moments later she heard the woosh again and felt a breeze through her room. She turned around and saw Superman there again.

"I thought I told you to go tell girl everything." He walked closer to her.

"I have." He lowered his head.

"What are you talking about. You weren't gone long enough to say two words to anyone."

Lois started to pass him up to go to the closet when he took her face in his hand. "I love you Lois." His head was still down so he couldn't see her jaw drop. He felt her pull away and turn cold. "I'm sorry. I know that you're engaged to Lex, but it hurt when I saw him hurt you. That shouldn't happen to you."

"I thank you for what you did, but I..." She stopped and faced him knowing that she couldn't possibly tell him she didn't love him because she did. She walked over to him. "Things are hard for me right now. I love Lex but have feelings for you and another. I just need to be left alone - I have to decide." Superman walked to the window and smiled at her.

"Ok, but if something happens, I'll be there." Superman flew off with Lois standing in the middle of the living room in tears.

"I sure hope so," she whispered. RING

"Hi, I thought I could just come by to get you. Lois, are you ok?" Clark looked at Lois with sad eyes.

"I'm fine. It's just been a long day."

"We can do this later or skip it."

"No way, let's get going." Lois grabbed him by the shirt sleeve and dragged him to the car. When she opened the door for Clark, he held her shoulder. She flinched and pulled away.

"What is it Lois?" Clark looked at her closer to see that her eyes were red and she was rubbing her arm a little. Pushing her sleeve up, he revealed the bruises that had already formed from Lex's grip. "Lois, What happened?" Lois pulled away.

"Nothin, Lex and I had a little spat. That's it."

Clark grabbed both of her sleeves and pushed them up in surprise. Even having seen them as Superman, they hadn't been nearly as bad. Lex had really hurt her.

"This doesn't look like a little spat. Lois, he hurt you. He abused you." Lois pulled away and got in on the other side.

"He was just upset." Lois shoved a CD in the player and started the car.

They arrived on the Southside without saying a word in the car. Lois pulled her car into a secured parking area and Clark got out, dressed in their undercover wear. "You look good Clark."

"Thanks, let's get this over with." Clark carefully took her hand and walked down the street to a man. The man showed the sign of a 200. Lois looked at Clark, "200, that's a bit steep." The man waited for a better response. Clark shook his head and walked Lois and the man to the hotel they had made arrangements to meet at. They walked to the fourth floor and to a little empty room. "So, what do I get for my two hundred?"

"This. I hear that there's a man working on something like operational chemical bomb. I overheard that he's breaking something potent, something Superman potent out of the plant upstate. What he has could blow most of the city away and then miles around would feel it."

"All you can give us is an address?"

"You want more - you find another informant girlie. By the way, nice wig." The man turned and walked toward the door and shut it behind him.

"Now what? Clark, this means there is someone walking around town with the most deadly substance known to man...not to mention the small thing about knowing how to kill Superman. I remember Superman saying that he knew of something that could harm him but didn't know if anyone had been able to find it. From this, I guess we know that its out, at least on the black market. We have to warn him." Clark answered with a strong yes, worried about how this could affect him if he ever ran into to it again. That night they put their notes together but decided not to print until they had more information, knowing the man could easily lose it and release it if they wrote anything about what they knew before they should.

"Lois, I have to be getting home. Brit will be getting up soon and she gets worried if she doesn't see me in the morning." Lois waved him off for a moment. Clark touched her on the shoulder and she looked up at him. "Lois, please call me if anything happens to you. Get that checked honey." Clark stopped, realizing what he had said.

"Sure Clark, but don't worry about me. Why don't you take the day off or something. I know you have the father/daughter thing going on. Just take your beeper."

"How did you know about that?"

"Brit told me that you two have nights for just you two. I think it's sweet - putting her above all else. Did you call me honey?"

"Slip, sorry. I have to put her ahead. I'll talk to you later today." Clark picked up his stuff, rubbed his hand gently across her arm, and left for home.

Clark walked in just as Brittany had woken up. "Good morning sunshine. What do you want to do on daddy's day off?" Brittany smiled up at him.

"Can we go to the park? My friend is supposed to be there today."

"Let me go change and we'll catch breakfast on he way." Clark and Brittany went and changed and headed out for breakfast and a day out in the sun. Luckily, it was a warm January day. They got to the park around noon after eating slowly at a café around the corner from the Daily Planet. They had briefly saw Jimmy as he went to work.

"Jimmy, please come get me if anything happens to Lois and don't tell her I'm having you spy."

"Is there a problem?"

"Nothing really, but just watch her." Brit was pulling on Clark's hand.

"There's my friend over there." Brit ran over to Michael.

"You must be Brittany's father. She has told me so much about you." Clark sat down beside her and almost laughed. "My name is Ally. I hear you work for the Daily Planet - that must be pretty exciting."

"I never really thought of it before but I guess so." Clark smiled at Ally and saw her smile back.

"Brit told me that you aren't married. Your daughter seems very interested in getting a mother." Clark was thrown that this woman he didn't know was making such drastic moves to make relations with him, a complete stranger.

"She sometimes talks too much as you can tell. I'm sorry that she bothered you with our problems."

"It's no bother. When my husband left, I tried to convince Michael that he was coming back. I think I hurt him more than I helped him."

"I don't think she really understands what happened yet. And I'm not sure I'm ready to tell her everything yet. " Looking over at Brit, "BRIT...You apologize to him. Excuse me a minute." He got up and walked over to Brit and took her hand. "Time out young lady. Look at me - I'll tell you when you can get up." He walked back and sat down with Ally.

"Now I see why she is so well behaved." Ally smiled and looked over at Clark. He smiled back, feeling strangely attracted to her. "So, how about lunch with Michael and me."

"We ate a late breakfast, but thanks anyway. I think we're going to catch a movie later." He bid Ally goodbye and went over to sit with Brit. "What do you have there?"

"I found it in the dirt." Brit handed the rock to Clark and he looked at it. He started to feel dizzy; maybe he hadn't eaten enough. Putting it in his pocket, Clark responded, "Let's keep it for your collection. Now, I want to talk to you about how you acted today." He tried to continue but started coughing.

"Daddy?"

"I'm ok; it must be something in the air." He looked around and didn't see anyone that could possibly be around to help. He tried to get up but fell over. Brit started off, "Brit, where are you going?"

"Be back daddy." He could see her run toward the street and tried to see past the bushes.

"BRITTANY!"


	18. Family Ties

_A/N - I made a chapter booboo by misnumbering, but all the chapters are there. Anyway, thanks for a quick feedback and here's your answer bailey. Callista - ok, I'll update:) ;)_

Chapter 18 - Family Ties

"Did you get it?"

"Sorry, sir, but I think my pocket had a hole in it. I dropped it."

"You imbecile!! That was the way to keep Superman out of our business."

"I'll go back and look for it sir. I'm sorry." The man in charge grabbed the rest of the materials from the search man and signaled him to leave. "That man was going to ruin me. Note to self; have that man killed."

* * *

"Ok, I understand Lex. I'm sorry too. Maybe we can get together later tonight. I love you too." Lois turned back to her computer screen looking for clues to the stolen chemicals from the nuclear power plant.

"Hey? Where's your dad?" This caught Lois' attention and looked up. Lois saw that Perry was holding Brit in his arms.

Out of breath, Brit answered. "Dad is...at...the park...he's sick I think." Lois looked at Perry and immediately both headed to the elevator. They ran to the park across the street from the Planet and saw Clark indeed lying on the grass next to the playground.

"Clark, are you ok?" Lois felt of his head and could tell he was warm. "We need to get him inside. I'll go get my car." Lois left while Perry helped him to his feet. Suddenly, Brittany started to feel faint.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Clark looked up and saw that she was starting to sweat in her coat.

"I think I ran too much."

"I think we need to get both of you inside. Lois is going to take you home and get you set up to stay there. Clark, I don't want to see your face at work tomorrow. Understood?" Clark shook his head and took Brit's hand and slowly walked to Lois' Jeep now pulled up in the parking lot. They arrived at Clark's apartment, and Lois walked both of them in. Clark stumbled back to his bedroom to change. He was hot and wanted to change and call home. He was afraid something was really wrong if he was feeling sick. He headed down the hall and could now see with his X-ray vision coming back. Lois was getting Brittany undressed and in bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I hope daddy is ok."

"I think so, but I bet he's more worried about you than himself." Lois tucked Brit in to bed and pushed her curls back out of her face.

"Lois?"

"What is it Brit?"

"Do you like my daddy?" Clark nearly walked into the room, but wanted to know the answer.

"That's a tough question. I loved your daddy at one time, but I am in love with someone else right now. Your daddy knows that and has been a great help."

"But he loves you now." Lois almost couldn't speak but carefully answered.

"I know." She waited a second more and heard Clark walk in. _He was listening._ "I think I got her all taken care of. Now for you." Clark smiled and walked past her and kissed Brittany.

"Let's not play with this right now." He took the rock again from Brit, who had gotten it from his coat, and put it on her bedside table and started out the door. Lois was walking out beside him when Clark slumped over against the wall. Lois struggled to hold him up while hearing that Brit had gotten out of bed. "Get back in bed sweetie. Lois has me." He walked out of the room with her and stumbled into his bedroom and laid down. He took Lois' hand. "Thank you."

"It's nothing. We're friends Clark. There was no way I would leave you. I hate to see you hurt."

"No, I meant what you said to Brit. She's been having it pretty bad and I knew that question she asked was coming. At night, she's been asking about when mom will visit or see her for her birthday."

"I'm sorry to hear that. She is a really wonderful kid. I was never much for kids but she's different. Clark, you know we should have the Daily Planet throw a party."

"I would really like that. You have made quite an impression on her." Clark crawled into bed and closed his eyes. He felt tired. He felt Lois' hand touch his head and shivered.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Clark opened his eyes and saw Lois sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"No, I think we both need to rest. If you need to go, we can handle sleeping without you." Lois smiled at the way Clark responded. "Lois, you know what I mean."

"I know. I think it was cute. But actually, I think I should stay just in case." Clark took her hand, closed his eyes, and faded off.

Two hours later, Clark awoke suddenly with a woman yelping. He realized that Lois was still next to him and squeezed her hand hard when he woke. "Sorry, I guess I was surprised. I have to get that." He could tell Lois was still out of it. He got up and headed for the door.

Answering the door, he hugged Martha and started talking to her. She smiled and stopped when Lois finally came out of the bedroom. "You must be Lois; I've have heard so much about you. Thank you for taking care of my son and granddaughter."

"No problem; they both seemed very sick. Clark still doesn't seem to have all his color back, and I haven't seen Brit since we put her down." Martha looked at the two and disappeared to the opposite end of the apartment. Lois and Clark were left standing in the doorway. "I guess I should get going. Perry probably didn't expect me to spend all afternoon here." Lois turned toward the door and felt Clark take her arm.

"Thank you." Lois stood still while Clark kissed her on the cheek gently.

"I have to get going." Lois smiled and walked out of the door.

Martha had sat vigil over Brit for several hours waiting for the fever to drop while Clark slept. She stared out the window of Clark's balcony and thought about the possibilities of what could be hurting her son for the first time since moving to Metropolis.

Martha looked up as Clark walked into the kitchen with his bathrobe on. He poured himself some coffee and sat down. "The thing is that I have seen Brit with the sniffles and she does bleed like any three year old. Today though was like looking in a mirror." Martha took her son's hand.

"Honey, so you think all of this has Brit feeling it too?"

"I have no idea. I'm going to go check on her." Clark put his cup down and walked down the small hall. "Brittany." Clark sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair back until she started to stir slightly.

"Daddy?" Brit sat up and looked at him, rubbing her eyes to focus. "Where's Lois?"

"She had to go back to work but Grandma is here. You think you could eat something now." Brittany shook her head furiously. Clark looked over at his mother in the doorway, who already had left for the kitchen. Martha came back from the kitchen and found her son and Brit asleep again leaning on the pillows.

Martha pulled Brit's blanket over both of them and then stopped short when she noticed that Clark started shivering.

"Mom, what's wrong with me? I'm so cold." Clark let his mother tuck Brit in and walked Clark over to his room. "Watch her please." Clark laid down and hoped his daughter wasn't feeling the same way. Martha left in silence except for the washcloth that she placed on Clark's head. He had already faded off to sleep.

Martha walked back into Brittany's room and then saw the rock and wondered. _Not again – not here_, she thought.

She took the small stone into the bathroom and rinsed it off to reveal a noticeable glow that they had seen before. _Oh no_. Walking out to the balcony, she tossed it into the trash bin below the apartment.


	19. From Where I Stand

Chapter 19 - From Where I Stand

Back at the Planet, Lois sat motionless in her chair trying to figure out what to tell Lex. He called her to talk to her while she had been over at Clark's, and Perry just decided to tell Lex straight out where she was. She looked up just as the elevator opened to see Lex.

"Lois, I called you and Perry said that you were at Clark's?!" He was redder than red when he stormed up to her desk. He tried to grab her but she dodged him.

"Don't you dare come in like that. He is my partner and he was ill. His daughter ran into the newsroom and got us. If you don't understand, then you just can get out." Lex sat down at her desk.

"I'm sorry Lois. He didn't tell me that Clark was ill. Is he going to be ok?"

"I think so, not that you would care. His mom came into town to help him. He was just worried about Brit. I think he would really give his life for her if he thought he would lose her."

"Excuse me, Lois Lane?" A woman with a little boy stood next to her desk.

"I noticed that Clark isn't here. He told me that he had the day off and I was wondering if you could tell me where he lives. My son Michael knows Brit."

"Yes, Clark told me. Here's the address. He was feeling under the weather today and went home." Lois scribbled down the address and watched the woman walk out of the door. She looked back at Lex, noticing a grin from ear to ear. "What?"

"I was thinking a woman like that and Clark could really hit it off." Lois huffed at the comment and picked her stuff. "So, how about this weekend, we put the final plans on the wedding. We only have three weeks left honey."

"Sounds good." But deep in her heart, Lois wasn't thinking of the wedding at all.

* * *

"Oh, hi. I'm Ally, and I thought that Clark Ke..." 

"Hi. I heard about you. I'm Martha, his mom. Clark is asleep right now, but you may come in." Ally in the door as Clark slowly walked out of his room.

"Hi, come on in." Ally immediately walked over to Clark and helped him to the couch.

"I'm going to go into the kitchen. Let me know if you need anything." Martha looked at them and then left Clark with Michael and Ally. Michael sat down quietly on the floor.

"Ally, this is surprise."

"Lois told me at the newsroom that you weren't feeling that well. I thought I could come over fix you a dinner or something but I guess your mother is here for that."

"Well, you could join us for dinner. I hear my mom working on it. Maybe then you could stick around for the night. Maybe we could..."

"What?" Ally got excited.

"I have to go. The bank closes and I haven't put my check in. You could meet me back at nine." Clark shook his head and kissed Brit on the head before taking off.

* * *

Superman arrived moments later in front of the main city Post Office where a woman was screaming. "Miss, what is wrong?" 

"The man who was here - in all black - dropped this and said that it would go off in three minutes. I was just hired as a security guard. I can't handle this."

"Stand back then." Superman carefully looked at the basketball size object. 'Lead - perfect.' He picked it up and flew off into the direction of the sun. When he had flown several miles into space, he stopped and looked again at the object. He took it and threw it in the sun. About halfway there, the object exploded and threw Superman back toward Earth, somewhat disoriented. Fortunately, the top of the Sears Tower broke his fall.

"Excuse me." He rose slowly as cameras continued to click. He walked out behind the building and jumped into the air. Nothing.

"This is perfect." He spoke to himself. Something strange had happened. He stopped at the phone booth and started dialing. "Pick up..."

"Hello?"

"Lois, Hi. This is really strange but this is Superman. What is the chance that you could come get me from Chicago. I sort of have a problem. I can't fly." He could Lois gasp on the other end of the line. "Lois, could you just come get me."

"On my way, where will you be?"

"Outside the MacArthur building. Hurry." She hung up and ran into Perry's office.

She knew it was a big risk but she dialed the phone anyway. "Lex, I have a big favor to ask you. Is there a chance I could get a ride from one of the Luthorcorp helicopters to Chicago?" Lois waited for the inquisition.

"Why?"

"Superman is sort of stuck there and can't get back to Metropolis. Lex this is the story to finish off that other interview. Maybe this has something to do with the bomb he threw into space." She could tell Lex was not real excited about it. On the other hand, he was intrigued by the new superhero in tights.

"Anything for you honey."

* * *

"Lois, here..." Superman waved her down and jumped into the seat behind her in the helicopter. "You don't know how much this means to me." A little later they landed back at the Planet. 

"You need a ride somewhere?" Superman walked Lois down to her car and smiled over at her right before she was able to ask, "would you mind coming over and giving me the rest of the interview then I can drop you where ever you need to go." She almost fell getting into the Jeep when he told her yes. In the car, she sat silent for several more minutes.

"Lois, what do you want to ask? If it's about not being able to fly, I have no idea or any kind if answer to that. I just threw a bomb into the sun and something flew back at me. It was strange. I didn't feel different when I was blown back to Earth."

"Do you have all the other powers or are they all gone too?"

"I haven't actually thought about it honestly. I was more interested in getting back to my place of origin - that's why I called you. I guess I could try them out now to see." He could pick up something faint but not understandable. "I think the others are suffering too; maybe not to the same extent."

"Maybe they are just coming back. Maybe they were gone and now are getting better slowly. Here we are." Lois stopped and got out of the Jeep and walked to the front door. "Well, come on - no one's looking." Almost skipping, Superman walked up the steps behind Lois and into her apartment.

"I'll be out in a minute." Lois went into the bedroom to change. "Make yourself comfortable." Superman continued to walk around and look at things in the apartment.

"Hello Cronkite." He threw some fish food in the tank. "Mmmmm." He ran his fingers across the picture of Lois and Clark that Lois had put back up since he was there last.

_Must be feeling guilty since Brit told her about my pics of her,_ he thought.

"Ok, did you feed the fish? I swear I heard you talk to them but I never told you their names I thought." Superman played dumb. "So, how are you feeling?"

"The same but better I guess." He moved closer to Lois on the couch. "Lois, I know you told me to back off but I really do need to know one thing." Lois looked at him. "How do you really feel about me? I know that I told you I loved you but maybe I was just confused or something." Lois placed her finger on his mouth, to more her surprise than his.

"I think I ... I love Lex." Lois got up and started looking out the window.

"Sounds like your working hard to convince yourself of that Lois." Lois turned around to face Superman with tears streaming down her face. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't mean to push - it's just in my position, I rarely get a chance with someone like you and you are a rare one." He walked up and wiped her face with his cape. She smiled as she looked up at him.

"I think I should call Clark." She picked up the receiver of the phone and felt his hands on hers. "You must be getting your speed back. I really should call him."

"I heard he was under the weather. Shouldn't you let him rest?" Lois looked and saw a strange and curious look on Superman's face. Picking up the phone, Lois ignored Superman. "He won't mind. Yes, is Clark there? Who is this? Just tell him that Lois called." Lois hung up the phone and looked at Superman distressed.

"What is it?"

"That Ally was there at the apartment. It's just strange. I knew Clark back in college and didn't ever picture him getting involved with a woman that fast."

"Maybe he's not involved. Clark can have woman friends. Maybe you're just jealous." Lois stared at him.

"That's not a very Superman thing to say. Anyway, that's not a real important thing anyway. Just please don't tell him I said that. I'm not jealous or in love with him."

"Lois, I didn't say anything about love." Superman stood up and practiced floating to the window, smiling at Lois from across the room. "I have to go. I won't mention it to Clark." Lois stood in the middle of the living room speechless as she watched him leave.

"That's the way Superman, always leaving as we start to get into it." Down inside though, she hoped that he would keep her secret. No one could know she had finally said it out loud after so many years. Lois loves Clark.


	20. Confusion Abounds

_A/N - Ok, I have finally finished retooling this story for the Smallville set from the 90's show, so I'm going to finish posting it in it's complete state. If you were on the alert list, sorry for the massive emails you got for me posting each piece. Many apologies. Please still r/r._

Chapter 20 - Confusion Abounds

"Where have you been honey? I know you told me where you were going, but that was hours ago." Lois walked up and kissed Lex on the cheek. He could tell that something was up, but decided not to probe.

"I'm sorry it took longer than I thought. But we still have some time right now to finish shopping, but I need to talk to Perry first." She saw him in his office buried in a pile of papers. "Perry, could we have a party for Brit here. She'll be turning four."

"I don't see why not. We could get the child care center involved." Lois agreed and made a temporary date for it on her calendar before their leaving the Planet.

Clark walked into his apartment hours later. He looked around and saw just his mother sitting in his living room. Looking at the clock and her, he noticed that it was already nine at night. He remembered that Ally had been there before he left. "Ally leave?"

"No, but I was wondering what bank you use." Michael, Brit, and Ally came around the corner. Clark smiled as his mom exited the room.

"I thought that you would have been smart enough to leave a long time ago."

"We kept thinking you would come home. Then, your mom and I started talking and we all got to know each other. I mean our children play together and we should know each other too." Clark walked over and sat down next to them on the couch. "So where did you go exactly?"

"I thought of a few other things that I needed to do. Excuse me a minute." Clark left the room and went into the kitchen for a drink. His mom was waiting for the real report.

"Clark, what really happened?"

"That thing I had to take care of...the bomb blew up in space and left me stranded in Chicago. I called Lois to come get me since I couldn't fly. I guess maybe it was too soon to go out. Then I ended up over there in the middle of an interview among other things."

"What do you mean by other things?" His mom was strangely curious.

"She told Superman that she loved Clark, in a way. I'm sure that was what she meant to say." He left to sit out on the balcony and stare out the sky. "I just don't know what I'm going to do now. And with Ally." She squeezed his shoulder as she walked back into the apartment.

"Penny for your thoughts." He felt a warm hand and turned around to face his guest.

"I guess I'm really distracted." Ally knelt next to him and then sat on his lap when he invited her to.

"Care to share?" Ally seemed to mean well by her interests in him but something wasn't quite right about the woman going after the man thing. He had been around even though he grew up in Kansas, but still felt it unnatural for a woman to do the hunting. Then again, maybe he was just not interested since Lois was coming around. "It's a woman, isn't it? I know someone like you had to be involved."

"Ally."

"Look, I'm not trying to find a father for Michael. You seem to have things to work out in your life and I came in at the wrong time. I'm sorry I got in your business. I'll be going." Ally rose as Clark grabbed her gently on the arm. Ally stopped and sat down again. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. You come here to have a nice night and I wander off and then ignore you when I am here. You are real nice Ally..."

"But I'm in the way and..." Ally stopped when she felt his hand run down the side of her face.

"You're not in the way." Clark started to pull her closer but Ally stood up and called to Michael.

"We need to get going. Michael get ready now. Clark, come back to me when you figure out everything." Ally walked through the living room. "Thank you Mrs. Kent." Clark lightly kissed her on the cheek as she walked to the door. Letting her out, Clark saw Lois and Lex walk up.

"Clark, we have some great news." Lois and Lex pushed into the apartment.

"Just be at the Planet tomorrow about ten." Clark looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Don't you mind that right now. By the way, I ran into Superman tonight and we have a story to put together tomorrow. Just make sure you, Brit, and your mom is there. You can come too." Lois was pointing to Ally and Michael. Lois and Lex were out the door as fast as they arrived. Clark said a last goodbye to Ally. He didn't know whether Lois was happy to see him or was happy with Lex. He closed the door and sat on the couch, his mother looking at him.


	21. A Simple Get Together

Chapter 21 - A Simple Get Together

"Blasted - look at this heading. Superman Foils Postal Bomb: Walks Away Unharmed How are we going to compete with this Berny."

Berny came running in from the other room behind the office that his counterpart had set up. "Sir, I think I found something that you might be interested in."

"What? You know I'm very busy trying to think of what we can do next." Berny pushed through anyway by throwing a chemical chart in front of his associate. "Sir, this Kryptonite can hurt Superman, but it's not from here, right. But there is the Earthen element called Krypton that supposedly may be remnants from when the galaxy he came from originally formed. The element is extremely similar in composition except for a little difference. But while I was breaking down the nuclear agents, I found this." Berny threw another chart on his boss' lap. Berny and the associate began to laugh hysterically. Within a few minutes, the men were back in a beaten up lab sweating over several bottles that seemed to be producing something of a gel.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The entire office at the Daily Planet jumped behind their desks as Clark and Brit walked in the office. All the people laughed when Brit practically jumped into Clark's arms, somewhat in shock.

"Isn't this great?" Clark kept her in his arms. She put her arms around his neck and laughed as he descended the stairs to see a mass of packages on and around his desk. He let her down and Brit ran straight for them. "Thank you." Clark pulled Lois close to him and pecked her on the cheek. He saw Lex look over, but he didn't make a move to worry about it. "Lois, you know Ally?" Ally and Michael popped out behind him. They hadn't been noticed at the first entrances.

"We've met, you could say." Clark looked down at Lois hearing the tone that she remarked with.

"Clark, how are you doing?" Lex walked over and shook Clark's hand, completely cool.

"I'm fine. This is..."

"Ally, I was here when she came by the same time she met Lois." Ally put her arm around Clark and smiled. Lex pleasantly smiled back in the direction of Clark.

"Daddy, come here." Brit ran over and started pulling on Clark's jacket until he turned and walked over to the mound of presents that Brit and Michael quickly unwrapped and started playing with them there in the newsroom floor. Clark had always taught her to share, so the rest of the children were invited to carry the new toys to the child care center for the rest of the day. Returning to the newsroom, Ally was still sitting at Clark's desk.

"Clark, could we talk?" Clark nodded and pointed in the conference room direction. Shutting the door behind him, Ally started. "I'm sorry about last night, but I stepped over the bounds."

"You didn't step over any bounds. I confused you but I want to try to set things straight. I have been involved with someone before but it's looking bad for me."

"Clark, I don't want to be a rebound girl, but I will be there if things don't work out for you. I know that Lois has hurt you." Ally moved closer to Clark, leaning on the table.

"It's more complicated than that. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I think we should make some plans." Clark moved his hand up to Ally's cheek and down her neck. With their faces not inches apart, Clark kissed her gently and felt her fall into him. Ally responded by kissing him back, but deeper.

"Clark, oh gee, ummm." Lois was in shock after shooting through the conference door. "Clark, the police came back with a report on the bomb yesterday. When you're ready, we could go check it out. When you're ready though." Lois made faces at the two of them and, upon not being noticed, slammed the door behind her.

"Huh?" Clark loosened his grip on Ally. "I gotta go. That story..."

"I understand. I'll give you a call or something." Clark nodded but was already out of the door. Clark walked down the hall and found Lois waiting for the elevator.

"Glad, you decided to come."

"Don't start Lois. What's up?"

"I talked to the post office and they didn't have any ideas on how it got there. The research department at the police lab said the residue had some nuclear components but nothing that would have set off any massive explosion."

"But Superman was thrown back to Earth and that would mean there had to be some component that was harmful. The bomb couldn't then have been a fake."

"Guys, wait..." Jimmy ran up the stairs to the two getting in the elevator and handed them a folder.

"Lois, these are the reports from the lab that we were waiting for. They also crossed it with another chemical that some say can hurt someone we all love." Lois looked at Clark and responded at the same time. "Superman." Lois grabbed the report.

"Clark, I think we might have a problem." She handed the report back to Clark and pointed out a part. "This says that one of the chemicals in the compound is a possible remnant from the galaxy Superman is from. This means that..."

"There's a common substance that someone has found a way to change in order to hurt or kill Superman." Clark, thinking of backing out of the story, started off the opposite direction on the street when she grabbed him by the arm.

"Where are you going? This is a huge story. Let's go."

Turning around, he followed her reluctantly, mumbling, "You win Lois." They both jumped in her Jeep and started off.


	22. In Sickness and In Health

Chapter 22 - In Sickness and In Health

"Lois, I've been expecting you. Your Jimmy let me know that you would be arriving. I started running tests on some more of the residue from the post office and found something. The chemical mixed in the right amounts could produce the blast of an atomic weapon. This chemical though is thought to be completely harmless. It is being tested to replace argon and neon in lamps. Mixed together with this, it comes out to look more something else. Come with me." Lois and Clark followed the little doctor into a lead lined room. Clark started to feel like he didn't belong there. Trying to hide the pain, he held his head.

"Clark, isn't this neat." Lois was like a little kid when investigating. But she turned around for a moment.

"You need a Tylenol or something?"

"It doesn't help me much. I'll be ok." He followed behind her into the closet and leaned against the wall. The doctor took a canister down off the top shelf and started to open it. Clark felt a sharp pain in the place of the headache. Leaving the room, he stumbled.

"Lois?" Clark could barely speak.

"The coloring of the substance is quite similar to Kryptonite. The problem is that since it is not exactly clear the kind of reaction he would have."

"Clark, this is a really scary. Can you imagine Superman having to run all the time."

Lying on the floor, he answered under his breath, "I can." The doctor and Lois continued to talk when Lois realized that Clark was not next to her.

"Clark?! Oh Clark, I'm sorry. Doctor, help me pick him up. He feels like bricks. I should have left him at the Planet. Clark, wake up."

"What happened? Why am I on the floor? Lois, my head hurts." Clark sat up but was still uneasy but tried to hold himself up.

"Clark, you're bleeding." Clark reached up and touched his forehead. Sure enough. "I'm sorry but I think we need to go. Evidently Clark is not over whatever he seems to have caught." Lois and the doctor pulled Clark up and started with him out the door. Lois stopped. "Oh, I guess we left your glasses back on the floor."

"Huh?" Clark felt his face as he climbed into the car and instantly started to worry. A few seconds later, Clark saw dimly that Lois was getting in the Jeep.

"Here. You must not have a real strong prescription."

"No, what about Brittany?"

"I'll go back and get her. You just stay home." Lois and Clark arrived at his place and had Clark lean against the doorway while Lois rang the bell. Clark's mom and Lois struggled to move him to the couch. "Don't worry about Brit. I have some more work and then I'll bring her home. I love you."

"What? Lois." She realized what she had said.

"I have to go." Lois kissed him lightly on the lips while Clark closed his eyes. Martha watched from around the corner.

* * *

Back at the Planet, Perry and Jimmy were on the way out.

"Lois, did you get anything?"

"I did but Clark got sick again. I had to take him home and need to pick up Brit up for him."

"Well, Lex is waiting for you. You have some appointment this afternoon. Jimmy and I are going downstairs to check the copy." Walking down the stairs, she saw Lex pacing back and forth while talking on his phone to someone. She walked up and wrapped her arms around him as he hung up.

"Hey Honey. I'm sorry. Clark got sick and Brit is still here and ... you don't want to hear about this do you?" Lex sat in Lois' chair and just smiled at her. She knew from that look that he definitely did not have interests in Clark's problems. "Just let me call him." She picked up the phone and left a message with his mother. Martha decided that Clark only needed to know that Lois would be by later. Lex and Lois returned later that evening. Everyone but Perry had cleared out of the building.

"I'll call you later." Lex kissed Lois lightly and she kissed him back for the first time in awhile, picturing Ally and Clark in her mind. As Lex left, Perry walked over to Lois with Brit in his arms.

"The teacher had to go, so I decided to take her. She has a mouthful to say." Lois laughed as Perry and she worked on loading the presents into the elevator.

"You ready to go?" Brit shook her head and went skipping to hit the elevator button. Once in the car, Lois started getting uncomfortable. "So, how was your party?"

"They had cake and ice cream. I didn't get a lot. I got this. I asked daddy for but I haven't found."

"So what did you think of what you got from me?" Brit looked at her writing paper and pencils. "Brit, I never had to buy for little girls before so I really didn't know what to buy."

"That's ok. You'll get better."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you want a baby someday? Daddy tells me how happy he was. I wish mom happy. I remember mommy and daddy..."

Lois looked over at Brittany, "What's wrong? What did mommy and daddy do?" Lois stopped at the stop sign and rubbed Brit's Brunette hair as Brit started to cry.

"They fought a lot. Daddy said she was on a trip, but she's not coming back, is she?" Brit looked up at Lois who was almost in tears.

"Did they hit each other?"

"No, he would go somewhere and sometimes he would take me too."

"Where would he go?"

"I don't know." Lois had a flash of Clark rubbing his head earlier today and stopped breathing. Brit continued, "He was scared. We would go for ice cream. I like chocolate. He'd sit and look at the wall or the sky." Lois kept looking at Brit, captivated. "Sometimes, he looked at you. He would disappear at night and end up on the couch."

"Did he mention me?"

"In his sleep - why? Last night." Lois just sat in the car in front of the apartment for a second.

"Here we are." She started up the stairs as Martha came out the door. "If you could help me with the packages." Trying to kick the door open, Ally appeared to Lois' dismay. "Ally, I didn't think you would be here."

"I heard Clark was ill, so I dropped by to help."

"Well, I told him that I would help when I got here, so you can leave." Ally, ignoring Lois, walked back in the kitchen and worked on the dinner for the family. Lois followed her. "I said you could go; I'll finish this up."

"Lois, don't you have wedding plans or something to work on. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you weren't interested in Lex at all. I mean you look like you are actually more interested in Clark..."

"Thanks of both of you, but I'll be fine. I'm just sorry about Brit's birthday, but I don't want you two to go to any trouble." Lois and Ally both looked up as they saw Clark watching them argue over him.

"What can I do?" Ally walked over and started rubbing his shoulders that seemed to ache. Lois tried not to cringe through every little feeling.

"Nothing, Lois can I talk to you?" Lois upped her nose at Ally and followed him onto the balcony. "Is there anyway that you can stay tonight? My mom has to leave for a funeral and I really need someone with us tonight." Lois stood there and looked at Clark sitting in his bathrobe. He looked like he was in pain and she didn't want to say no.

"I have to call Lex."

"Fine, whatever you need to do, but you could really help me out." Clark rose up and put his arm around Lois to lead him back to the living room. He saw his mom packed and ready to leave for the airport.

"I'm sorry that I can't see you off to the airport, but things happen." Martha hugged him and smiled.

"Take care of him. I'll be back as soon as I can. Clark, I really hate leaving you here."

"It's ok. Brit and Lois are here. And Ally." Clark saw her out of the corner of his eye and halfway smiled. He knew that she knew that morning was a first and last time for them. She approached him and Lois and pushed by Lois.

"You win," Ally whispered to Lois. "Can I take ya'll to the airport. It's on the way home for me." Ally picked a bag and started out to the car.

"Guess we have to go. Bye honey." His mom started down the stairs.

"I'll take good care of him." The door closed and Clark, Brit, and Lois stood in the living room together. For an instant, everything seemed to be in place.


	23. Questions and Answers

Chapter 23 - Questions and Answers

"Hi Honey. I know you're going to be mad, but I had to stay with Clark. He is real sick and his mother had to go out of town."

"Lois, I have learned that you now are able to handle spending time with Clark without getting all excited. I just hope that this weekend, we can get everything together and you get the last big story of yours where we can worry about the wedding. I anticipated you would be busy so I went on and finished the menu. By the way, you think Clark would mind me dropping by tonight?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"I need to talk to him about something."

"Well, he's still up for right now. Why don't you head out now?"

"Ok, but don't tell him I'm coming. I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon." Lois hung up the phone and saw Clark glance back over at the television. He had seen her on the phone but couldn't hear anything that had been said. It was driving him not knowing what was going on in the outside world. Whatever that doctor had was an experiment of great proportions.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Clark strained to see who it was. Lois ran to the door and hugged whoever was on the other side. He heard Lex's voice and sat back in the couch. Then he heard Lex ask Lois if he could be alone with Clark. _He wants to kick me while I'm down._

"Clark, heard you were still feeling bad." Lex came and sat down next to him. Lois left the room as asked, but seemed concerned about what he said.

"Not really well. I just hate the fact that Brit has to see like this. I'm really glad that you didn't mind that Lois help me out."

Dismissing the fact that his fiancée was staying with Clark instead of him, he moved on. "Anyway, I wanted to come over and give you this. This is one of the invitations to the wedding. You know it's in two weeks and we haven't quite had the time to plan very well. But the thing is..." Clark sat up and looked at Lex waiting to hear something like, _I don't really want you there._

"Lois has admired you for years. I finally figured that out. So, since she doesn't have any brothers, I would like you to be in my wedding party to represent her." Clark let his jaw almost drop thinking that this couldn't have possibly happened. "Lois doesn't know yet because I wanted to ask you first before getting her hopes up too high."

Clark was confused and dumbfounded. "I would be happy to help." Clark spoke before thinking and then felt a pit in his stomach drop. "Excuse me." Clark took of for the bathroom. He appeared a few minutes later to see Lois and Lex making out in the doorway. It almost sent him to the bathroom again. He sat down on the couch.

"Clark, are you sure you want to do this? You know you don't have to do this for me." Lois sat beside him and took his hand.

"I want to, assuming that I get better."

"You will. Maybe we should get you in bed now." Lois helped him up and walked into the bedroom with him. She tried not to gasp when she saw his body for the first time in years. He had definitely changed since college. She pulled the sheets over him and kissed him on the forehead as he turned to turn the light off.

"Lois?" He grabbed her fingers as she slid her hand out of his.

"Huh? What?"

"What did you mean when you told me that loved me?" Lois stopped and turned to him. _Lie Lois._ She thought to herself.

"I meant like a friend. You know how I love you - we're best friends. We have been for a long time. Go to sleep." She slid her hand out of his and walked back in the living room. Clark laid in bed looking at the ceiling, trying to figure out why he couldn't hear or see anything besides the obvious. He fell asleep to the mumbles of the TV.

* * *

"What?!" Lois stumbled off the couch and went into Brit's bedroom to look in on her. She covered her up a bit better and then went back into the living room to lay down when she heard her name. She walked into Clark's room quietly and sat down on the bed.

"Why Lois? What are you afraid of? Why Lois - I love you..." Lois was startled hearing Clark speaking her name. Clark started to toss over onto her lap. He stirred awake. "Lois, what's wrong?" he rubbed his eyes, trying to focus.

"You were dreaming."

"Why are you crying?" Clark wiped the tears from her face with the sheet and sat up next to her. He put his arm around her, not remembering what he had dreamt about.

"You were talking in your sleep...about me." She could feel Clark stiffen up as she moved away from her in the bed. "Clark, I know that you still are in love with me, but I love Lex. Wait, where are your glasses?" Clark then just realized he was slipping with her around.

"Oh." Clark put them on and saw Lois look at him strangely. "Anyway, you seem to tell me that a lot, like you are trying to convince yourself of that. I'm sorry Lois. I'll try to keep it down - I didn't mean to wake you." He searched Lois' face for some sign that would mean for her not to leave him like that.

"Clark, it wouldn't be right if something happened between us. Lex has started to finally trust me again after that other thing that happened and I just..." Clark waited for her to finish the sentence. "And Superman - that's another kick in the head - I still like him and..." Lois looked at Clark again but different this time. She pictured him without glasses and gasped.

"What?"

"It's just - who are you?" Clark looked at her puzzled.

"Lois, I'm Clark. Are you ok?" Clark ran his hand down her cheek, and she stood to look at him.

"But who are you really? Why didn't you tell me?" Lois walked over to the window and faced Clark. "Now, I understand the balcony. The illness - it all makes sense." Clark knew what she meant. He took the glasses off and slipped over to the window next to her.

"I really wanted to tell you, especially when I thought it would have won you back." Clark put his arms around her and kissed her gently. Lois didn't pull away. Clark heard her quietly crying. "What's wrong?"

"Just after figuring this out and hearing you tonight. I guess I should be mad or at least disturbed by your lying to me. But I guess you had to. But you know what really hurts?" Lois turned to face Clark, standing in the moonlight. She buried her head in his chest.

"What Lois?"

"Like, I'm marrying the wrong man, especially now that I know the truth." Clark let go and started to breathe harder as Lois looked up.

"So back out." He was finally able to come up with some words. He left her there and ran across the room, as if he wasn't sick at all. He walked back over to Lois. "Back out if you really don't think you belong with him. Marry me." He sat her down on the bed and kneeled in front of her and pulled the ring out of his hand.

"You kept it all this time. Clark, I can't - I told Lex that I loved him long ago and we believe that. I'm marrying Lex. Anyway, if I had said yes before, what would have happened to Superman?" Clark looked at the floor and then at Lois.

"Superman would never had happened. At that time, I had chosen you over all else." Clark answered as he slipped the ring back in the drawer again and got back in the bed. Lois had moved back to the window.

"Oh, well, could I share?"

"What? I guess so - 'for old times' sake we'll say." Clark pulled the sheets back for her and hoped that her body wouldn't send electricity through him. He turned away from her and put his head down hoping she would leave. He closed his eyes and hoped she would go away. This was too painful. "You still here?" He didn't get an answer but felt a hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath. "Lois, don't."

"Clark, just one last time." He turned toward her and then away. He felt her wrap her arms around him. She started kissing him and then thought better of it. He could feel that she fell asleep breathing on his back. But she didn't know he fell asleep in tears.


	24. Return of Old Friends

Chapter 24 - Return of Old Friends

The next morning, Clark awoke to Brit staring at him in the face. "Daddy, why are your eyes red?" Clark pulled Brit off of his chest and went to the restroom. Sure enough - he had never had a blemish but now this.

"This is perfect. What is wrong with me?" He tried his x-ray vision and heat vision but nothing. His superhearing was still out also. "Start breakfast." He walked into the living room to see that Lois had already taken off. "She stuck around to help, didn't she," he mumbled to himself remembering the night before. He looked down at Brit who at the kitchen table waiting patiently for dad to come up with breakfast. He cooked up some eggs and tried to pick up the pan. "Damn."

"Daddy?" Brit raced over to help pick up the mess on the floor. "Are you ok?" Clark headed back to the bathroom.

"I'll be fine." He started running water over his hand, cringing at the touch. He heard the main door slam and Lois appeared ready for work.

"I went and checked in at work. I got some breakfast for us and what happened?" She walked in and saw Brit cleaning the floor when Clark walked in. Clark showed his hand to Lois. Knowing his secret , she could tell that he was not used to pain.

"I think the pan was a little too hot." Lois took his hand and ran it under water. "I already did this once." Lois nodded. She pulled a towel off the rack to wrap his hand in.

"Clark, since when did you think you became Superman?" Lois smiled at him.

"I don't usually have this prob...Ouch."

"Sorry, Come on, I have surprise for you." She took Clark's good hand, handed him his glasses off the table, and walked him back in the living room. On the floor, he saw Brit and another woman. She looked up and smiled.

"Chloe? You look prettier than ever." Clark was partly happy to see her. She got up and gave Clark a hug.

"Good to see you. I was just thrown when Lois said that you two were still working together. How have you been?"

"Pretty good until lately. I have been real sick lately." Brit walked everyone in the kitchen and started on the muffins that Lois had brought. "But Lois has been good to me."

"Speaking of me, I have to get somewhere, but I'll be back. Chloe, can you watch them please. Keep that on his hand because he'll probably take it off as soon as I leave. Clark, here's some information from those labs we visited yesterday." Clark sat at the table looking through the charts and started to sweat from just thinking that Kryptonite could be produced from mass elements.

"So Clark, I met Brit here." Chloe looked over at Brit and smiled. Brit smiled back and then got up to put her things away. She stopped and whispered something to her dad that made him smile. "I came in early to help with the wedding and heard you were in the wedding party. Talk about weird. I still can't believe my cousin found anything remotely desirable about Lex Luthor." Chloe stopped when she saw that Clark suddenly went into a trance. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok...ouch." He looked again at his hand.

"Let me help you." Chloe smiled as she pulled apart the muffin for him. "So what have you been up to? What are you working on?" She looked sideways at the report, "Wouldn't something like this kill Superman - a mix of strained Plutonium and Krypton."

"Well, we're not sure except there is something about it that is bothering him."

"Why do you say that? You know him?"

Clark looked at Chloe and gave her a friendly jab. He remembered when she had figured out who he was and how she had always protected his secret – to the point of disappearing for the years after he and Lana married. "You could say that he's pretty tight with Lois and me."

"So let's go check it out." Chloe got up from the table and went into Brit's room to get her dressed, knowing it would convince Clark to get ready too. A few minutes later she and Brit appeared in the living room waiting for the father who was taking his own time. Clark came out not able to do his tie.

"Chloe, could you?"

"Hold still and don't breathe in. Just makes your neck small so then I won't choke you. There. Let's drop her off and get going. I know my sister and she has to be getting herself into trouble."

"Tell me about it, you have a car?"

"Sure." With that, Clark and Brit followed her and then Clark continued on to the address that Lois had left in the car.

"So, have you gotten that important matching tux for the wedding?" Chloe was determined to have Clark fight for Lois.

"No, I just found out awhile ago. I might go by and check it out today. Are you ready?"

"Mostly, but I still can't believe that she is still marrying Lex. He's a real fake, not genuine like you."

"I feel the same way - every time I think of being in the wedding party."

"I know. I thought that was cruel, especially since you are still in love with her." Clark looked at her in shock. "She told me about last night. If I had been there, I would have said yes."

"She told you everything?" Clark had to know.

"About you asking her again and the dream. And that ya'll shared the bed. Was there more?"

"It's ok. I know that she still loves me still deep in her heart. But if she chooses Lex, I hope they are happy together. I just don't want to lose her as a friend." Chloe looked at Clark funny hoping he didn't mean what he had just said. "Besides, she probably wouldn't want a ready made family anyway." Chloe stopped abruptly and grabbed Clark by the arm.

"Clark look at me. I would have killed to be with you years ago and even still now. I know you had to have your go with Lana and I am really sorry that didn't work out – I even gave you room to make it work. But you can't let Lois get away so easily. Lex and she will end up moving away and you'll never see her again. She'll end up pregnant and divorced and looking for you or running for her life from the snake. Do you want that to happen?" Clark looked at her and shook her head.

"No?"

"That's right. Now, let's go get your future wife out of whatever trouble she has gotten herself in." She got out of the car and signaled Clark to follow her. They snuck around the corner of the building and found Lois. Not the way they had hoped though.

"Think we should call for Superman?" Clark smiled at Chloe when she winked at him and smiled.

"That could be possible." He looked into the room where Lois was being held and listened. It was a trap for Superman. He could be putting himself into a bad situation but needed to get to Lois. "Seems like old times. I'll be back. Stay here." Clark saw her smile as she followed his directions and waited to see where she was needed. While she was still watching, Chloe heard a crashing through the wall. She watched as Superman ran for the men holding Lois.

"Superman...stay back, they have something that can..." Lois was too late. Two men suddenly shot Superman with what looked like toy guns. Standing in front of Lois, he made a tragic mistake.

"Come on Berny, let's get out of here." Running past Chloe, Lois and Superman both looked up as Chloe took one man out by a knee to the groin. From across the building, Lois yelled for her as Chloe smacked the other in the back and stepped on his knee before checking on Lois.

"No, help him. What is this stuff on him?"

"Lois, he doesn't look good. We gotta get him in the Jeep."

"Let's go - I know someone." Chloe and Lois dragged Superman to the Jeep and set him in the back. Chloe drove by the directions while Lois sat in the back and tried to scrape what she could off his body but was afraid that she was just rubbing it in more. Superman touched her face.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my car. It's Lois. The guys that were holding me had something that put you out like a rock. You just dropped to the floor. How are you feeling right now?" Superman sat up a bit next to her.

"I feel weak, but not sick like before."

"I don't know if you remember yesterday at the lab, but the substance that made you fall was a gel. Looked a lot like this." Lois continued to try to pull the gel off when Superman leaned back again.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked from up front.

"Here. Stop Chloe." Lois felt Superman's hand.

Chloe and Lois helped Superman out of the Jeep. Doctors and assistants were already huddled to assist him in the building.

"I have it." He stumbled on his own into the doctor's main office and sat down. The doctor took a sample of the gel and sent it to the lab to compare to the other substance form the day before.

"Superman, I know you are not accustomed to getting undressed but we really need to get you out of this suit before more seeps into the skin. There is a shower and some clothes over there for you." Chloe looked strangely at Lois who was fixed on Superman. He left toward the showers and returned several minutes later in plain pants and a pull on.

Sitting next to Lois, Superman took her hand as she smiled. "You've got me out of a lot of jams. I always thought it was supposed to be the other way around." Dr. Martin returned. "Find anything?"

"They got the samples back and the comparisons are the same. It's not true Kryptonite, but still obviously has some effects on you. I want to run some other tests on you Superman."

"Sure, whatever it takes. Like I said, I don't feel any different but just not myself." Dr Martin left and returned and hooked Superman up to a treadmill. He looked at Lois and Chloe and hoped he wouldn't run it into the ground. To his surprise, he only completed a few miles in a minute. The doctor then took a blood sample. Lois had known his skin was invincible but this gel must have really done something strange. Lois couldn't believe that Superman was in such a helpless situation. Who was she kidding, this was Clark. That made it harder.

"Is he going to be ok?" Lois asked Chloe, who was poking through the medical files while Clark sat exhausted.

"I sure hope so."

"Let me go run a look at the sample." Dr Martin took off out of the room again.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this Lois." He put his face in his hands. Chloe noticed that he didn't say her name. For a moment she felt like she was back in high school and had a crush on him. But looking at her cousin and him, she was happy that he was finally happy with someone right even if it was never her.

"It's alright. It's ok; I just want you to get back to yourself where we can just get these men and get me married." She put her arms around him.

"You know I really owe you for all of this. I swear I just wanted to get you out of there." They felt their eyes burn into each other as they recalled the night before when the truth came out, but were interrupted.

"Superman, I have some bad news or good news depending on how you take it." Lois could feel his grip tighten in her hand but not like a Superman's grip.


	25. Pains of Mortality

Chapter 25 - The Pains of Mortality

"I'm ready." The doctor pulled out the chart he had quickly put together on Superman.

"The new solution of Kryptonite does effect you, but in a new way. Your cells are regenerating new cells. Look at this picture. This is a blow up of one of your old cells that hasn't been attacked yet. This is a new cell that has been changed. Superman, you may want to pick a new name, a mortal name. This Kryptonite has changed your cell structure to that of a mortal's."

Chloe looked at Clark in sadness. He had been through this before. Lois held on to his hand as he sunk back into the chair he had been. "I'm so sorry," the doctor finished.

"Can you reverse it? You can, right?" Lois let go and started yelling at the doctor, but felt Superman and Chloe pull on her.

"Lois."

"But why, you're Superman. You have to get back to yourself. I mean Superman just can't disappear like that. You can't let it!" Superman sat in the chair as Chloe tried to calm Lois down, figuring that maybe this was what Superman wanted. What Clark wanted.

"Lois, if they find a cure then great, but I am not going to push for one. Anyway, my life..." Superman started whispering, "my life...could be normal. A family and a job...normal."

"But it's not you - you're Superman. You have been for a long time."

"I know, but maybe this is a sign." Superman took her hand.

"So, now what? What are you going to do?"

"I guess go on with my life. Go home and try to sleep."

"I want you to stay with me for right now." Superman looked at Lois funny wondering why that would matter. Chloe looked at Clark and knew that Lois was jeopardizing everything.

"Lois, I don't think I should."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You are going to find out this is harder than you think and you will need someone to help you." Lois started toward the door, with Superman's hand in hers, still amazed that she had never felt they were the same before last night.

"You win Lois." Chloe breathed in hard and followed the pair out the door.

"You say that to me a lot you know?" She handed a card to the doctor. "Call if something comes up." Lois shoved Superman in the Jeep and started home after dropping Chloe off.

Chloe walked up to her car door. "You take care – I'll be in touch – I'm going to go get Brit and bring her by and work on this story, and get you back to being Super." Clark hugged her and watched her leave.

_Maybe things are looking up for me. Lois and Chloe in my life again._

Arriving at home, Clark started getting nervous because even though Lois knew the truth, he wasn't sure of Brit. Lois walked in and saw Superman lounging on the couch. "You settled? I know this is hard for you, especially after last night. Is there something I could do for you?"

"Not mention that you know and not to mention it this to Brit."

Sitting next to him, Lois was shocked, "She doesn't know?" Clark shrugged an 'I don't know'. "I can keep a secret. Now what else?" She got and headed to the bedroom.

"Could I get something to eat? Something about being human. I'm hungry."

"Just be careful what you eat - no more double fudge anything for you if you want to continue to look like that." Clark laughed at himself, looking in a mirror.

"Do you want something?"

"No, but fix something for your daughter." Lois just realized what she had said. Lois also realized she was screaming. She walked back in the kitchen. "And try not to touch the stove again." Superman looked at her and laughed. She lightly slapped him on the shoulder. Clark decided that sandwiches were simple and safe. Chloe had returned to the apartment with Brit and he tried to overhear what Lois was telling Brit that they couldn't find her father but that Superman was staying with them. Lois was reading Brit the riot act about Superman and her manners. He tried not to giggle.

"Superman, this is Brittany." He kneeled and watched for her reaction. She immediately looked at him put her arms around him. "Guess she likes you. Well Brit, I think he made you something to eat. I'm going to go get ready to call in the story." Lois left the room but turned around to see what was really going to happen with Brit and Superman.

"Come and eat. I hope you like peanut butter and bananas. Lois doesn't have much else."

"That's ok." Brit started to eat. "Could I have some milk dad...Superman." Clark stopped and looked at Brit. She smiled and moved closer to her dad. "I have seen you without glasses daddy. What does Lois think?"

"She knows honey, how about that milk." Clark got up to get milk for her while happy that the people most important in his life knew the truth. Meanwhile, Lois heard that she knew and knew it was time.

"Hello, this is Chloe. Martha, I have Clark over here at Lois's place in Metropolis. He's kind of in trouble. His powers are gone." She could hear Clark's mother gasp. "I know. Just come on over." Martha arrived several hours later.

"Your mom - I thought that she should know about what happened. There were these two people that have invented this stuff that is turning Superman...er, Clark into a mortal." Clark and Brit stood in the living room and waited for his mom's reaction. "Brit, let's let them have some time alone." Lois and Chloe took Brit in the bedroom with her while Clark sat down with his mom.

"How's Brit taking your missing or does she know?"

"She knows. But the thing is that I don't know if I want to go back to being Superman. I may have to make a choice and I don't know if it matters now." Martha looked at her son sternly.

"You have to son. You were raised as nothing else." She knew that he understood that he meant he had to find a way to change his cells back. "I'm going to go back to your apartment Clark. What about you?"

"I'm here tonight, but if you would take Brit." His mom shook her head and called for Brit. Within minutes, Brit and his mom were gone. Lois came back in and saw the couch was made out.

"Are you sure you want that? I can let you have the bed and..." Clark rubbed his hand down her cheek.

"Lois, you need to help me and Chloe find these men. I wasn't thinking before; I have to get Superman back. Can you help me?" Lois felt his hands rub hers and shook her head to agree. "What is it?"

"I just started thinking about how nice it would be for you to be mortal. So much simpler." She stood up next to him.

"Lois, even if I do become Superman again, you will always be special to me like all the times before." Clark turned on the radio and walked back over to Lois. "And I'm really sorry about last night. It was all really shocking and strange." He rubbed his hand through her hair as she leaned into his hand. "Would you mind a dance, say this is our wedding dance I won't have."

Lois felt a little hurt by the statement but couldn't turn him down. She slipped her hand in his and he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist.

Chloe watched from the bedroom and could feel a smile actually creep across her face. For the first time since she knew Clark she was actually _happy_ for him with another woman – _you go Lois_.

Look at me, I'm in a place

I never thought I would be

Don't have the strength to fight anymore

Or a reason not to leave

So tell me why I still keep holding on

To something I just cannot see

What makes you stay

When your world falls apart

What makes you try one more time

When its not in your heart

At the end of your rope

When you can't find any hope

You still look at him and say

Tell me what makes you stay

"Clark, bring her in here." Chloe motioned to Clark to look at her and put her to bed.

"Lois?" Clark moved his shoulder slightly where she had almost fallen asleep in his arms. He picked her up and took her into the bedroom.

As he passed Chloe, he whispered, "Thank you," as he saw her pick up her purse and leave quietly.

He had never seen the bedroom in her new place. He noticed while looking around the picture of them two in college. He laid her down and tried to remove what he couldn't that she didn't need to wear to bed. He covered her and sat on the edge of the bed. Through all of this, she only slightly stirred. He leaned over to start to kiss her when she turned into him. He ended up kissing her on the lips instead of the cheek. Was she awake? Her lips were inviting. He sunk further on the corner of the bed and pushed her hair back and kissed her again. Whether asleep or awake, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her.

"Lois?"

"Come here." Clark moved closer to her cautiously.

"Are you sure about this?" He looked down seeing her unbuttoning his shirt. Clark started breathing hard. She fiddled with her shirt and then pulled the sheets over both of them.

Clark woke to the sun streaming through the window and hearing a paper being thrown at the door. He looked over and saw Lois still asleep and sighed. He was afraid that things would really change now. He ran his fingers along her shoulder and she turned to face him.

"Lois?"

"Morning Superman. Clark, I still can't keep that straight." She started moving across the bed and then felt there was no clothing between them. "Did we, did I force you?" She felt guilty and couldn't remember a thing. Clark wasn't listening, just looking at her in the sunlight.

"What? I wasn't listening." Lois repeated herself and Clark smiled, "No, I got carried away. I guess we both did. Being human impaired judgement, that is really strange." Lois looked at him longingly without any reply. They sat in bed looking at each other for several more minutes when Lois looked over and laid on his chest. She could feel Clark run his hands through her hair as she closed her eyes.

"You ok Lois?"

"I am. I just want you to know that this meant nothing - just impulse - a stupid impulse that should have never happen." Clark stared at the window.

"Lois, please." Lois decided to stay quiet and drift off to sleep. Clark, on the other hand, went over and over the events that shouldn't have occurred.


	26. Back to Normal

Chapter 26 - Back to Normal

"Lois, it's for you." Lois rolled over and saw Clark was up and dressed, handing her the phone. He wished he could listen in on the conversation. "Tell me Jimmy."

"They found those men in a warehouse over next to where you were yesterday. They have a deal for Superman." Lois hung up the phone and looked at the plainly dressed man. He looked back at her.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." He threw Lois' shirt to her. He waited in the living room and saw her dash in and through the kitchen before she was ready. Wrapping his arms around her cautiously, Clark whispered, "I want you to stay calm. If things don't go my way, you can't lose your cool. Things could change if you slip."

Lois turned and looked at him. "Slip? You think I would be dumb or impulsive enough to give away your secret?" Clark looked at her cross and she remembered that she has lost her cool in the past. She put her hands on his face. "I promise. Cool."

Arriving at the plant, Lois and Superman found the men caught in their own creation. Lois smiled funny at Superman, "Look, what we have here." Moving closer, Lois looked over Superman, "Are you going to be alright?"

"If I'm mortal, what's the problem then?" Smiling, Superman walked over to the men. "Now, before the cops arrive, would you like to tell me how to get my powers back? You have a way to reverse this?" The men shook their heads. "Well, I'm waiting!" Lois had never heard Clark so rough.

"Why should we give you any antidote. You're not Superman - you can't hurt us." Then men squirmed further away as Superman walked toward them.

"I may not have my strength but I will find a way to make you pay. Think - if you have an antidote and I think you do. Someone else could also make one from the amount of stuff here on the floor. So, I say, even without Superpowers, I have the upper hand." Superman gently smiled as he folded his arms over his chest.

The men looked at each other, disgruntled. "The antidote is over there. I would warn you there haven't been any tests. We think it'll work but it's not our fault if it doesn't work."

"Wanna bet? What do I do with it?" Superman walked over and found a can of another gel.

"Put all over you like the gel we put on you." He signaled for Lois to watch them while he went around the corner. Stripping down, he rubbed the oil substance over his body. He suddenly fell to the ground and started clutching his head. A stabbing pain forged his body and made him scream. He could see all the things he had done as Superman in his past appear again. Sitting there, he began to get his breathing back. Then he saw Lois looking down at him.

"You need some help, are you in pain, can I?"

"Stand back." Superman turned away from her and disappeared in a flash. She smiled as seconds later he returned very much Superman.

"Back to normal. By the way, I like the underwear Lois. I didn't know I was so loved." Lois grabbed his arm.

"You are very loved." She could see the Clark smile come over him as he beamed at her. In the other room, the men who had helped open all communications seemed to have been picked up and carried off. "Does Superman need a change of clothes for work?" Clark smiled and entered into a spin. "Now, I get it. All those times you would keep your tie on in the 100-degree heat. And all this time I thought you were crazy."

"Lois, go back to the Planet. And not a word of me and my, you know." Lois smiled and headed to the car and heard a noise from Superman's direction.

"Lois, where is Clark? Is he still sick?" Perry was walking a hole in the floor wondering where all his reporters are going.

"No, he should be here in a few. How's the story?" Lois sat down at her desk.

"It's beautiful - I smell another award here. But that doesn't mean you can't stop writing. I want gut wrenching emotion. What he was thinking as a human and I want it before you leave to get ready for the wedding." Lois smiled and knew Perry wasn't kidding. She went on and started on the story wondering where Clark really was. A train derailment answered that question.

"Lois, this just came for you." The messenger set a package on her desk and she proceeded to open it. Lois saw a picture of her and Clark at graduation moments before he had asked her the first time. The ring...he gave me the ring. Lois opened the letter and read:

Lois, I am standing up with Lex at the wedding for you. I know we have been through a lot the last few days and this is more painful than I ever imagined - having to let you go. But I want to make a promise to you. As Clark, if Lex ever hurts you again, I will make sure he pays.

Clark

Lois sat silent at her desk wondering if that was it. He seemed so calm earlier when they had seen each other off. She read the letter over and over while spinning the ring on her finger. Lois felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Honey, you ok?"

"Lex, I'm fine. Are we ready for tonight?" Lex sat down and tried to see what Lois was so interested in. Lex smiled and replied that they were.

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Give me a few minutes to tie up some ends. You can stay." Lex waited patiently while Lois finished the story. She wanted so much to talk to Clark once more before tonight, but that would not happen. Lex and she left the newsroom without a sight or sound of Clark or Superman.


	27. Everyone Ready?

Chapter 27 - Is Everyone Ready?

"Is everyone here that is in the wedding party?" The preacher was anxious to get finished with rehearsal because of the mass that would be starting.

"My best man called a few hours ago and said that he was snowed in Maine. Let me phone him one last time." Lex walked out of the chapel for a few minutes. Lois sat in the pew talking to her mother and her other friends. Lucy and Chloe sat across from them with Clark, trying to cheer him up.

"Clark, we did all we could to change her mind. I can't help that she's stubborn. I was sure after all these years and things you two have been through that she would change her mind."

"It's ok Chloe. I guess maybe now we could finally start seeing each other." He laughed a little to try to cheer himself up. She smiled back at him, rubbing his shoulders down. At the same moment, Lex walked in and whispered something to Lois. Lex appeared in front of Clark.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Clark followed Lex into the hallway.

"I know this is really a weird to thing to ask, especially with you and Lois' past, but I have a favor to ask." Clark stood waiting for the punchline. "I need you to be my best man." He could tell Clark became uncomfortable.

"I suppose, if there is no other way."

"Great. I'll just tell the preacher that now you're in charge of me." Lex slapped Clark on the back and laughed. Clark and he walked back into the chapel, both smiling at Lois.

"My best man needs to be here and the other groomsmen here. Then you walk out with me sir. Now ladies in the back, you'll be met halfway up the aisle by the men. Mr. Kent, you'll walk up to this point and walk up with Chloe and pass her off. Good." The rehearsal went smoothly. Clark felt relieved that they didn't dwell on the vows and the rings - he didn't know if he could take something like that. After the rehearsal was over, everyone went to the dinner. Clark and Chloe decided to support through Lois' mistake and sat at the table behind the now happy couple. Clark hated to admit it, but Lois looked happy.

"Clark, are you really ok with being best man?" Clark looked up to see that Lois was having Chloe move over to sit by him.

"If it's what he needs to get married."

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Honey, how about a last dance as a single woman." Lois took Lex's hand and whisked away in his arms. Clark sat and stared across the room.

"Want to dance? I know it's not the same but maybe we can show them some new ..." Clark pulled Chloe from her seat and didn't let her finish her sentence.

"Kind of a nice way to finish that dance from freshman year?" Clark and Chloe giggled a little at his random memory.

In another's eyes, I'm afraid that I can't see

This picture perfect portrait that they paint of me

And they don't realize and I pray they never do

Cause every time I look I'm seeing you, in another's eyes.

"Can I cut in?" Looking behind him, Lex handed Lois over to Clark. Throughout the rest of the selection, they never spoke or barely looked at each other. Both thought that it would be too painful to talk at this point in time.

In another's eyes, staring back at me

I see a sinking soul trying desperately

To turn the tides before it dies in another's eyes

But what they can't see it's me killing me

It's a blessing and a curse that love is blind

In another's eyes, I pray that they can't see

Lois backed away from Clark. They both finally locked eyes and the entire room seemed to disappear.

"I guess that is it." Clark shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I guess so. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

That night Clark couldn't go home. He felt that he was dying. He knew now what could hurt more than Kryptonite. He decided to go by one more time as Superman, for reasons he didn't know. He felt stronger as Superman. He went by the church to see things being set up already.

Lois dropped her stuff in the hallway as she walked into her apartment. She went to close the window and felt something strange. She leaned out the window and heard a familiar boom in the night sky. She looked around and found a note on the table. "I love you Lois. Good luck. S." Lois picked up the note and looked at it. She fell asleep on her couch clutching the note. In her dreams, she swore Clark was outside the window watching her.

Climbing up the back stairs, there's a chill in the air

I wrap up from the cold, pull the blinds in the window

Who was here, was it you or am I just dreaming.


	28. Match Made in Heaven

Chapter 28 - A Match Made in Heaven

"It's too tight Chloe. Just stop pulling and tie it already." Lois stood in front of the mirror and looked over the dress that she was trying to fit into. "I can never figure out why they make these things so tight.

"So the groom can't get into them at the altar." Lois, Chloe, and Lucy all stood in front of the mirror laughing. Lois was dressed and ready to go hours before the wedding. "So, did you get all the traditional stuff?"

"I think so..something borrowed..something blue..something new.. something old. I can't find anything for old. Wait, Lucy bring me that bag." Lucy brought it over and handed it to Lois, who removed the locket and slid something else on it.

"It's hard to explain, but it's old." Lucy pulled the long chain over her head and tucked it in the dress. "I'm ready. One more hour."

"You ready honey?" Perry stood at the door ready to escort his almost daughter down the aisle.

"Is everyone here?" Lois was worried that someone wouldn't show after all the preparation.

"Clark is here Lois. We are set to go right now." Lois took Perry's arm and Lucy followed them out to the car.

"Are you ready?" Lois shook her head as the coordinator opened the doors. Lois watched as her first bridesmaid and then her sister and cousin walked down the aisle. She leaned over to catch a glimpse of Clark taking Chloe's arm. He was smiling? Lois started feeling ill. "I can't do this."

"You can't back out. It's just jitters. Let's go."

"Perry, I don't think I can." Perry looked at Lois like a father disciplining a child and started down the aisle. She smiled for the cameras that clicked in her face. Perry passed her off to Lex at the altar and glanced over at Clark. He smiled back at her like nothing ever happened between of them. He was serious about taking it in stride.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together here to honor the union of Lex and Lois. These two people have consented to a union of marriage with God and their closest family and friends as witnesses.

"Lois, are you ok?" Lex leaned over and asked.

"I'm fine." She whispered back.

"Could you join hands please and Lex repeat after me." Lex and Lois faced each other. She caught a glance of Clark trying to focus on something else, possibly a siren.

"I Lex take you Lois to be my lawful wedded wife. In sickness and in health till death do us part." Lex slipped the small ring on her finger as Lois looked up at him.

Lois took the ring from Chloe and looked at her and noticed the concern in her face. The preacher smiled and continued. "Repeat after me. I Lois take you Lex to be my lawful wedded husband." Lois looked at Lex and smiled big. Clark just closed his eyes.

"I Lois take you..." Lois paused as Lex looked at her. Clark looked over at her in shock. Lois started again. "I Lois take you Lex. Lex. Lex. I can't do this." Lex stood looking at Lois confused, but Clark looked more confused. "I'm sorry Lex. Sorry everybody." Lois looked over at Clark who had Brit next to him hanging on his leg and smiling. She smiled bigger at Lois. Lois pulled her dress up and grabbed Clark's hand with her other hand. Clark followed her behind the chapel curtain, followed by Brit.

Turning and looking at Lex staring at the room full of mumbling confused attendees, Brit pulled on Lex's pants. "You're bald." She pointed at his head and giggled. "She loves daddy…ha." Lex grimaced at the little girl and reached for her as she ran off in the direction of Clark.

"Told you that you loved daddy." Lois felt bad for Lex as she watched him depart the altar alone and angry. Lois sushed Brit.

"Lois, what are you doing?" Clark pointed to the interested audience awaiting some sign.

"I want you to marry Clark. Obviously, I flipped out and really was making a mistake and..." Clark put his finger over her mouth. "Marry me Clark." Looking at the preacher, "Would you marry us?" The preacher was completely confused.

"I suppose but the counseling."

"Clark is the one - I don't need to be counseled on this one." Lois looked up at him and took his hands. His hands felt like ice from being so nervous. Lois reached over and patted Brit on the head.

"Let me clean up the remains of the other wedding and prepare for this one." Brit followed the father out and told Clark's mother the news. Overhearing it, Chloe smiled.

"Lois, this is really strange." Lois sat Clark down and she sat on his lap.

"I realized something last night when I got your note. I love you; I always have but thought I should have better. But then realized that you are the best that anyone could ever have. You have spirit and warmth and honesty." He tried to speak but she caught him. "Listen, every time you were with someone else, I was jealous." She lifted her veil up and pulled out a chain. Clark watched to see that the end of the chain had the ring, the old ring on the end. "I saved it and wore it for the old thing." Lois opened his palm and placed the ring in it. Clark stood up and knew his next move. Watching Lois sit down, he kneeled next to her.

Holding the ring in one hand, he sighed. "Lois, will you marry me?" He felt a tear from Lois hit him in the hand as she sat looking into his eyes and watched every word leave his lips.

"Yes."

She watched him place the ring on her finger and then giggled. She was happy, real happy.

Walking back inside, Clark grabbed Jimmy as a best man and his mother's wedding ring for the moment. Now, with no one between them, the preacher started again.

"Dearly beloved. . . ." The preacher went on and then the part came up again.

"I Lois take you Clark to be my lawful wedded husband. For better or for worse." She looked up at Clark and touched Brit's head again. Brit smiled as her father placed his mother's ring on Lois' finger. Clark felt himself stiffen when Lois slipped a borrowed ring on his finger.

"If no one objects to this union, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Clark looked at the preacher that reassured him that they were married.

"My wife. My bride?" He whispered as he looked back at Lois. She smiled and nodded. Lois moved closer and put her arms around him. He took her head in his hands and kissed her deeper than ever. He could feel her go limp in his arms. She felt like they were flying. They were broken up by the applause of the audience. This is what he had been waiting for seven years.

"It's about time you guys." Jimmy slapped Clark on the back. "Let's go eat." Clark stood there entranced.

"Honey? Clark, are you ok?" Lois started shaking him. His parents tried to contain their laughter.

"Huh, what did you call me?"

"Honey, could you wake up where you could walk your wife to the reception. I'm famished." Clark smiled and offered his arm to Lois, still somewhat in shock.


	29. Happiness Abounds

Chapter 29 - Happiness Abounds

"Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent." Clark heard this from Jimmy as they walked through the door and smiled. Clark was on cloud nine and still on the ground. Much of the food was gone but most likely removed Lex's staff.

"Come on Daddy." Brit was standing outside the reception hall waiting to meet her dad and her new mother. She took their hands and led them into the hall where everyone was waiting.

"It's about time you guys. I had to say it again." Jimmy and everyone else had no idea how long it had been.

"Clark, come here." A man took Clark's attention away from his new wife and led him to a corner. "I never got to tell you while you were dating my daughter in college but heard great things from Lucy and Chloe both. Just make her happy. Welcome to the family." He realized that Lois' father knew more about him and Lois than he first thought.

"I just want to make her happy."

"You already did by saving her." Lucy patted Clark on the back and went on greeting people at the reception.

"You ok?"

Clark looked down at her and smiled. He could feel her squeeze his hand in response. Then Lois stopped and poked him in the side and pointed. They waited as the figure walked toward them.

"If this had been a duel, I would have to bequeath a weapon to you." Lex put his hand out and waited for Clark's response. So did the rest of the room.

"I just love her. There was no duel. I just wanted her happy, whomever she chose." He looked at Lex and then at Lois who smiled sweetly, wrapping her arm around Clark.

"Congrats to you both. I hope you are truly happy Lois." Lex turned and walked toward the door, but then turned. "Lois." She looked too late but Clark caught whatever was thrown in her direction. "Enjoy." Clark looked down at the name of the card in dismay.

"I guess this is working out for the best." They walked over to see that Lex had not packed the reception in but changed it. With some doctoring, the cake even read LKC instead of LLL. The chef smiled.

"Daddy, I want some." Brit was pulling on Clark's pants waiting for him to fill her wishes. The photographer followed Brit's lead and started with the traditional pictures. The room seemed happy with Lois' choice for her groom. Clark started looking tired though and Lois could feel it coming on too. He sat at a table with Brit and Lois waiting for a good time to exit.

"You two look tired." Martha leaned over Clark.

"We are."

"Why don't you go then; we will take care of everything. You have to get home before you fall asleep. Can't have that on a wedding night."

"Mom?!" She smiled at her son and left the three alone. Clark got up and took Lois by the hand. "Let's take off."

"Brit, you stay with grandma." Brit smiled and hugged them both.

"Mom, could you take care of Brit tonight?" He could hear several people around giggle. He answered louder, "Ok ok. Stupid question. I love you mom." Clark turned back when he heard her answer.

"Not too early I hope." The two newlyweds left with friends cheering them on all the way out the door. In the car, Clark finally could speak to Lois alone.

"I love you Lois." He waited for what he thought was forever. He felt Lois kiss him on the lips lightly.

"I love you Clark."

Chapter 30 - The Greatest Feeling in the World

So, do you have any idea what Lex got for you two?" They walked down a long hallway to the room on the end.

"I have no idea. It was going to be surprise." Clark unlocked the door and pushed it open to reveal a full suite. Lois started to walk in the door but Clark grabbed her. "What?" Before she could ask anymore, Clark pulled her off the ground and carried her inside.

"Could you get the.." Lois kicked the door closed. She felt amazingly astute seeing that her lips were firmly locked with Clark's. Clark walked over to the bed and laid her down. As he tried to get up, Lois took a hold of his jacket and pulled him down to the bed. Clark hadn't seen the look in Lois' eyes since the night in her car in college. "Lois."

"What?" Lois opened her eyes.

"I know there's got be something else that you want to put on for me. I certainly don't want to wear this." Lois smiled and then ran over to get her bag.

"You be ready when I get back?" Clark smiled when he knew what she was talking about. As she went to the bathroom, she heard the spinning sound from around the corner. "I married the perfect man."

Coming out of the bathroom, Lois saw that Clark had changed into barely there boxers and chilled the champagne. "Here honey - thought we could both use this." Lois took her glass and sipped some before setting it down. Clark pulled her on the bed.

"You know Clark, I was thinking more of having some of this." Lois traced her fingers around his chest as Clark started to breathe heavy. Even the man of steel felt like his body was on fire. "How about we pretend this is the first time for us."

Sitting up, Clark nodded in agreement. Lois straddled her new husband, picking up her glass once again. "To destiny." They drank and Clark took the glasses. "I don't think we will need to rest of this for tonight." Clark picked up a dime off the table and threw it gently against the stereo to turn it on. "But we may need something to cover the noise. I hope." Lois could feel him loosening up right under her. Finally, he was comfortable with her.

"Let me take this off of you." Lois slipped his shirt off as he dropped the straps of her short gown. Clark pulled her into him and started kissing until he had the gown pulled off of her. Pressing his body against her, he heard her gasp. In pleasure.


End file.
